Vampire Princess Chronicles
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: A forbidden love. Casting upon a vampire prince and human priestess. Come along for the journey with Miyu's parents Aoi and Kakashi. A side story based on my story Before and After HS: (check it out if you want) Full summary inside, please enjoy. Contains suggestive themes, violence, strong language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my new story Vampire Princess Chronicles, I hope you like it cause im going to enjoy writing it for you. Here is a partial summary and VPC very first fun fact;**

**Fun Facts: Aoi is a priestess yes, but what does she look like? Well let me tell those who haven't read my other story Before and After HS. In one of my fun facts I mention who Aoi is. Aoi is another character from a video game, that's right she is Aoi umenokouji from Virtua Fighter. When looking at my game cover I notice how pale she looks a little, and how pretty she was. I started making comparison with her and Miyu, and decided to make her Miyu mother. In this story Aoi has short hair, in my images there is a picture of Aoi with the short hair I found on BING. So you can see how she looks.**

**Summary **

**This is a forbidden love story, of a man and woman. Of two different races. The vampire Prince of the East Kakashi, and a priestess of a noble family Aoi. Come along, to look at their journey of the hardships they go through to stay together. This is based on of feudal era japan. There will be some characters from different anime/manga shows that will appear. But I can assure you that this is strictly not a crossover. Look into the lives of Miyus parents in Vampire Princess Chronicles**

**"_I've never thought I'll meet someone like you… Someone completely different from me. I don't deserve to be near you, but please let me stay by your side."_**

**"_It's a dangerous world."_**

**"_A caged bird is what you are? Then you'd need to be set free."_**

**"_Why is someone like you… by my side?" _**

**"_Our first meeting was on this same snowy day."_**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Crimson Eyes<p>

Winter

Snow is always cold. This time of year comes again. When the night sky is always cold. And our morning become gray until the sun melts the ice. During this time, my parents travel away. A meeting with neighboring village. Another day surviving from demons. I will always be safe, caged like a bird. A priestess who hasn't seen the outside world. Only have told story's from a friend and old servant of this cold estate. I am to never leave, but to stay here all alone.

Ready for bed, a loud thump outside comes at attention. A lantern at hand, I went to the direction of the noise. Turn of a left corner away from my room, in the snow laid a figure. Face covered by a fur coat wolf skin. Figure shape I can tell is a man. Approaching, I stopped with crimson eyes glaring at me. Such cold and sad eyes. He must be lonely… just like me.

Setting down the lantern. Slowly stepping closer to the figure. A growl from his throat set me off guard "Stay away _human_." Such venom in his voice. Closer to him I was directly inches away from him.

"I said go away girl."

"You are wounded are you not?"

"Hard at listening are you."

"Theres so much blood." Mentioning blood, I saw discomfort. Closely I saw what looked like fang's "you are demon?"

"Heh, I'm no measly demon girl. It insults me."

"I'm sorry. Would you prefer vampire instead?"

Crimson eyes enchanting me, one wrong move and I'm finished "if you know, than you're in trouble. Go away."

"I will not, it's not my nature to leave behind a living creator. Even if they are said to be of the dead."

"You can't help me. I can only heal by drinking blood."

"Why not drink mines." Pulling my neckline of my red kimono. His hands stop mines "Sorry kid. I'm a pureblood, I cant drink your blood unless you want to become a blood sucking beast."

"How do you know, I'm not already one."

His eyes soften up a bit "your strange human."

I chuckle lightly "Thank you. Do you mind if I drain a bit of my blood in a cup to give you?" _Oh my lord, I sound pathetic! _"It could be like serving tea." _Please stop talking!_

"Hmm you are a weird human."

"Is that a yes or no?" Pleading eyes begging to help him.

"Fine do as you like. I wont repay you for it."

Bowing my head I made my leave "do you have a name girl." I turned back to him "thy shall say his name before asking another's." "Hmp… Kakashi." I smiled gently before answering "Aoi."

**xXx**

Inside my room I found the tea tray the servant left, for late night tea. Ready myself to cut my wrist, my door slammed open. Kakashi stomped over, grabbing my wrist slamming me against the wall. "A rabbit was near and drained its blood."

"Poor rabbit but lucky you, feel better?" Staring at his least bright crimson eyes.

"Yeah thanks for caring."

"That's what a decent person do."

Chuckles darkly "Not the ones I know."

Placed my right hand on his left cheek "Not too many do."

Releasing my wrist he walked to the door "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"Not at the moment."

"Why not stay the night? The room across from mines is free. Me and a servant are the only one's here... You'll be safe. No one goes in their anyway, only for cleaning day." Our eyes met for the fifty time "Why help me?"

"I don't want to feel guilty... Letting a man getting over a wound to die in this weather."

"Thanks, you don't have to show me such kindness. But i'll take the offer. You don't have to escort me to my room, I can find it... Goodnight."

With that he left me at peace. He seems like a nice vampire, I know I shouldn't be deceived. I feel like I can trust him, lets just hope it isn't wishful thinking.

**xXx**

Awoken by rustling noises, crack one eye open. To see Kakashi with a tray of fresh hot tea "You know its rude to interrupt someone beauty sleep."

"Whatever girl, you don't need beauty sleep."

"Oh really... How so?" feeling flattered.

"The beauty part didn't kick in." _There goes flattery. _

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No, you just don't need it."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

Eyes fully open, first sight I see was blood drench robes. "I can find old pair of clothes, if you want it."

"Yes please." Getting up, I trip over my futon. Was safely caught by his strong arms. He may smell like blood, his original scent smells of sweet herb spices. _The same spice my servant grows in the garden._ Its a pleasant smell. Now balance walking to the family storage where we keep are old belongings. Finding proper attire, I made it back to my room.

Inside he made both sets of tea and sheets from my futon fully set. "Thank you." Handing him the clothes. "You don't have to thank me."

"Not used to kindness?" He didn't answered indicating a yes.

"Kindness from humans no."

"I see how old are you Kakashi?"

"Ancient."

"Alright, I'm fifteen years of age."

"Perfect age for marriage."

"Yes but I rather not marry, I want to marry for love." Taking the tea he made I took a sip.

"Join the club." The room went silent again, only the sound of slurps from hot tea. In common we share views on marriage, I wonder what else is an common.

"Was you in battle?"

"What..."

"How you received your wound... Was you in battle?"

"It doesn't concern you wench."

"Very well." Getting up he walked out saying he wants to bathe, showing him to the bath house I took my leave. Back in my lonely room I thought about the events that happened. _Man of mystery, he wont be here long... But I..._

**xXx**

Two days has passed he still remains. I thought he will be gone by now but still here... I wonder why? I'm not complaining but its just that he should be gone, why is he around? He's been very quiet lately ever since two days ago from when we last spoke. _He is so mysterious I know nothing about him, only his name. _"Where is that servant?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said it was only you and a servant at this estate... I have yet seen this servant."

"Oh yeah... She was suppose to stay with me until my parents come back home. But they had different plans, at the last minute they asked her to come with them. So she fixed my tea and left... than you came along."

"Why would they leave a young girl alone... Including one who's a priestess." Glaring at me.

"So you know."

It wasn't that hard, you have a strong aura. Not like normal humans, I can sense your spiritual energy." I suppose he is right. I have yet to properly conceal my powers; I do have better control. I have had these powers since young. Training until I could walk. The pride jewel of my family and honored protector of the village. It is a burden not being able to be like other girls my age.

"Impressive..." Getting up to walk outside. Looking out to the small bridge walk path. "Would you care for a walk?" Nodding he stood to walk alongside me. Walking along the small bridge I can see the frozen pond beneath my feet.

"This was a decent walk, a good distance from the house." He said looking at the pond as well.

I have yet wait for the coming spring to melt away the frozen ice. "Tell me more about yourself Kakashi. I feel like you know more about me than I know about you."

"Maybe its best that way."

"Frey not... You see I also know one other thing about you. Vampires are immortal, including purebloods. They have a longer life span than most regular vampires. Is that true."

"I guess you can have a little history." Looking up at the sky, looking back towards the pond.

"Vampires do live a long life. You see every hundred years, we age. For example when your ten vampires are still an infant. During the course of time vampires became a little more develop. We are now able to walk in the sun. Vampires are changing. You get it?" Nodding to confirm him. "We are changing for the better. Aging slower then the average demon doesn't compare to the amount of power a pure blooded vampire possesses."

"Okay I understand. Are vampire women pregnancy different than humans."

"No, its the same."

"I see... so how old are you?"

"Two thousand years... that would be twenty years of age for humans."

"So it takes a hundred years for a vampire body to mature. Very interesting... I would have never guess."

"It is told their are a few vampires that mature in ten years. I have yet seen them." Kakashi walked further towards the woods. Following behind to catch up, I trip over a tree trunk landing face first. Hearing snickering I shot up looking at the culprit. "You-This isn't funny!"

"He-He... Says you, I thinks it hilarious." Continuing to laugh, "I mean HAHA..." He wasn't able to finish because of the laughing. Not able to stay angry I laugh with him. Laughter filling the forest, _I've never been so clumsy before. _Wiping the tears from my eyes, seeing his hand extended. Taking it I was able to pull up, bring his arm to wipe my face. "A face like that doesn't need anymore dirt."

He insulted me... Yet I cant retort back... Those eyes... Are so enchanting, and that smile... I could just melt.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Full Summary<strong>

_**Living in a world where demons exist. Chaos fills the air, with violence. And death happens on a daily basis. Two of different species, meets and falls in love. **_

_**Blood**_

_**Lust**_

_**Sin**_

_**Kakashi, a pureblood vampire. Prince of the East coast territory. After a battle with another pureblood, victory was his but not for long. A deep wound inside his chest, hard to heal since its so deep. Only blood could help him rejuvenate. Landing by an estate, can hardly move. By chance a young woman glance upon the wounded soul. She offers help, in exchange for nothing. Strange human, no one ever helps a vampire.**_

_**Aoi, a rich young priestess woman. Alone at her estate, she awaits the return of her parents. With only one servant at her waking bed. Aoi never step foot in the outside world. Demons would attack her because she is a priestess, she must stay caged. For that she is of value. In her sleeping chambers, a noise outside brought her attention. A few doors down away from her room, a young vampire man dripping of blood needs help. Persistent she offers to help the poor soul.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not Vampire Princess Miyu<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Facts: The opening theme song for my story is Natsumi Kiyoura Tabi No Tochuu, which is the same theme song opening for Spice and Wolf Opening 1. I really liked this song, and I can picture the people in this story with the song. I do not own this song at all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A Image of Beauty<p>

Kakashi POV:

The rest of our little walk, I felt so ashamed. I let my guard down in front of her. I feel like such a fool. I may feel like this... But I'll go through this everyday just to see that look again. I've never been looked that way by a human... and that smile... there's no words to describe it. She is really something strange; yet exciting. My knowledge for her is a wonder. Deep in the forest we found a waterfall. She told me that when she was a kid she used to play here. I can see why, it's so peaceful. Not like how it is back at my place, I never get any rest. Walking over to the waterfall, looking at her reflection. "Oh god I look a mess!"

I started to chuckle a bit, she glared at me. Wiping her face I got the chance to look around. It seems so secluded from the craziness in the world. Turing back to Aoi I froze up. Splashing water on her face, sunlight reflecting her flawless skin. Making it glisten. "Beautiful."

Taking a cloth from inside her kimono she wipes her face. "Huh... Did you say something?" Looking at me.

"No." _What the hell is wrong with me!?_

"If you say so... I'm glad you walked this way. With all my training I barely had time to come here and relax. I know that you'll be leaving soon I'm happy to share this with you. If you ever want to come and find peace, you can always come here."

_I forgot, I can't stay here. Or else they'll find me. I know I have to, but why do I feel depress about leaving?_

"I'll take you up on that offer." Taking a seat next to her "Will I be able to see you again?"

"What are you saying?" _Yeah what am I saying... _"Of course silly" this is the second time she smiled so brightly at me... It's so beautiful. _I got to stop thinking that! Whats wrong with me today... _She stared out at the water, as if in a train of thought.

Tada hitori  
>Mayoikomu tabi no naka de<br>Kokoro dake samayotte tachitsukushita  
>Demo ima wa tooku made<br>Arukidaseru  
>Sou kimi to kono michi de<br>Deatte kara

Never knew she can be a song bird. Guess that is something else interesting I found out about this young human. She has an amazing voice. She really is breath taking.

Tabibito-tachi ga utau  
>Mishiranu uta mo<br>Natsukashiku kikoete kuru yo  
>Tada kimi to iru to<p>

(Together)

Yumemita sekai ga  
>Dokoka ni aru nara<br>Sagashi ni yukou ka  
>Kaze no mukou e<br>Itetsuku yoake no  
>Kawaita mahiru no<br>Furueru yamiyo no  
>Hate o mi ni yukou<p>

"How do you know this song?" Staring at me in shock.

"Two years ago, a little girl in my clan sung this song."

"... A little girl? Two years ago I met a wandering demon girl who got lost in the forest. To comfort her I sung her this song. The song just came to me..."

"You're the woman who helped Miko!?"

"I guess... I never knew the child's name." Feeling embarrassed.

"What was you doing in the forest?"

"Training... It's the only time when I get to come outside is when I train. My parents say it's too dangerous."

"There right... But they can't protect you forever. To see how the world works, need to explore more. You have to come outside."

"You know what my wish is... To leave this place and never look back. Seeing the world... That is my greatest wish."

"I hope it comes true." For the second time today, she made me smile. Another weird idea came to mind. I wish I could be the one to help her wish come true.

**xXx**

Felt like hours, sitting near the waterfall till daybreak. Heading back, I held on to her hands so she wouldn't fall again. Her hands are so soft, and delicate. Something warm crept up my face, I hope I'm not getting back at the estate, in her room I grabbed the tea-tray bringing it back to the kitchen. Stopping me she takes the tray from me, "You brought me tea this morning. Let me cook to show my gratitude."

"You've done enough by making me stay here. Please allow me to cook."

"Why not together." Giving me another smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

Making dinner at certain point's I'll glance over at Aoi. I kept asking myself what was wrong with me, this is the first time any human showed kindness. Not only that but a priestess, she is a strange human. No woman seek my interest as much as Aoi is at this very moment. With her, life seems so simple. One question comes to mind "why did you help me? You gave me your answer but I feel there is more to it."

"I don't know. I just wanted to help... I guess I was drawn by your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah..." Staring at me, I felt aware of my surrounding. Alone a man and a woman. I wanted to look at everything except her eyes. "They enchant me... You are a complete mystery to me... That I can't help but wanting to find out."

"You can't get to close to demons." Cutting up vegetables.

"... Yet here you are in my kitchen." She has a point, I can't stay here long. Hearing her whisper I asked what she said. "Nothing." Grabbing the spices and putting it in a pot. Our dinner was silent. After she finished, she went out to the bathing area. Waiting inside her room, a portrait on her wall showed a man and woman with a long haired child. These must be her parents and Aoi, who knew her hair was so long. Hearing the door open, turning around to see her with a white kimono. She truly does look pure, the whiteness of the kimono enhances her purity and youthful beauty.

"I miss my long hair."

"What happened to it" looking at the picture.

"On one of my trainings, a demon showed up and attack. I was able to dodge but his attack cut a few inches of my hair. I trimmed my hair, than I realize that my hair will get in the way so I cut it all off. I was alone when I did it. I got back home my parents was so upset. Said I would be mistaken for a boy" _I don't think that's true._

"You look pretty with long hair. I also think you look pretty the way your hair is now" speaking truthfully.

"Thank you... enough about me, what about you? I really want to know more about you Kakashi." I hesitated a bit. Wondering what she might think of me? Why do I feel like I can trust her "don't lie to me either. I know purebloods are consider royalty in the vampire nation well respected. Who are you Kakashi?"

"(Deep sigh)... I am prince Kakashi of the East coast territory. After arriving home for a long time, my parents told me I was arranged to be married. I knew for a long time that it was going to happen. But being out in the world, I knew I didn't want to be tied down right now. So I left home. My dad sent out his loyal friend to come bring me back. I fought back, but I was injured in the process. Next thing I knew I woke up in your backyard."

"I see... Good thing I came out to rescue you huh." She starts to giggle. A tint of blush creek my cheeks. I didn't expect this to happen; I never blush... So this is what it feels like... _She is making me feel strange things._ "I understand, I figure you was someone important if you was a pureblood. Thank you for telling me about yourself. I'm glad we met."

Looking into her brown eyes, I see that what she speaking truth. That's what I like most about Aoi, she's honest. Since we met I've done more smiling than I ever had in my life. "I'm glad we met too."

**xXx**

In my room, I felt the air getting thick. I can smell the scent of blood... They are coming near, I can feel it. I have to leave tonight, not a second to loss. Grabbing my fur coat and changing back into my original robes that are now washed. Next to the robes was my specially made katana, now ready to leave something caught my attention. On a table next to were my futon was a cherry blossom stood... Aoi. I don't have time to say goodbye, but I cant leave her.

Knowing it was the right thing, I have to leave, I just want to say goodbye. At her sleeping quarters, she looks so peaceful and vulnerable. Leaning over my lips gently touching her forehead, shifting in her sleep she didn't wake. Just smiled. Leaving I was shocked to hear her voice whisper "Kakashi..." Asleep and yet she still calls my name even in her dreams. Leaning against her ear I whisper comforting words. Words that ive never said before, it hurts to leave her. Who would thought that I would befriend a human priestess.

* * *

><p><strong>Late update again... This is my second time staying up late writing a story! I hope you like it everyone, I can only wish. The song that was used in this story was by <span>Natsumi Kiyoura<span>, the song is called Tabi No Tochuu, which is the opening song for the anime show Spice And Wolf. Well that's everything guys, goodnight everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun Fact: The time period of this story is in Feudal Era in Medieval Japan, Kamakura period. Since this is that era, i'm trying to piece together Miyu birth and from Inuyasha time. Which by the way in later chapters he would be making an appearance in the story. I'm terrible at math so if my math seems wrong or is wrong, I'm so sorry. The time period is 1303, so subtract Kakashi age you get the year he was born; 697. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Missing You<p>

Normal POV:

The sunrise a young beauty still sleeps soundly. But her peaceful sleep soon fails when the sound of rushing feet stomping on the floor came bursting in her room. "Lady Aoi...!" Springing up from a slumber Aoi see's a young woman in a servant outfit hug her tightly. "I'm so sorry for leaving your side! Please don't be upset!"

Can barely breath, she tries to speak, "Mira! Let the poor child go, she can hardly breath." Letting Aoi go coughing and breathing at the same time. An older woman watches amused at the young servant girl.

"Sorry grandmother" Mira whimper.

"Its alright child, excuse me as I talk to Aoi alone please."

Still coughing Aoi was finally okay to talk "...Thank you Hana..."

"Please call me grandma. Where practically family, I've served this family for so long" Hanna smiled.

"Grandmother Hana... Why are you back so soon?"

"The winter season is approaching. Your parents decided to spend quality time with their little girl."

"Since when?"

"Be more respectful... They care, just have a weird way showing it." Aoi was silent, disappointed Grandma Hana said she would bring her breakfast. Dawning on her, Aoi forgot about Kakashi. Rushing to his room, finding out it was empty. Deciding to check around the house for his where bouts. He was no where in the estate, not a trace. She soon realize that he left in the middle of the night. Going back to where he slept, she hoped he left a note. Nothing... He left her nothing. Underneath his futon, she spots a shinning object. Unraveling the futon a red jewel came out shaped in a red rose.

Holding the jewel in her hands, it was so beautiful. Like something shes never seen. And it belongs to him... Holding it against her heart, her heart rate increases. Even though her heart is still working, she also feels emptiness. _I miss him so much already._

**xXx**

At a far off village in a local tea shop. Kakashi a break from his travels eating breakfast. A distance away from Aoi estate; knowing that he is followed he made sure nothing was left at her home. At the tea shop a man and woman walks in. Sitting across from him, the woman had short hair which reminded him of a young priestess. From the moment he left, he felt depress. Regretting ever leaving her side. He misses her...

Two more customers walked in the shop. This time two men in black cloak, they both sat at Kakashi table. He was expecting a fight but really both men put there swords on the table. "Are you injured Prince Kakashi?"

"It takes a lot more than a sword wound to take me down. But I sure didn't expect for you guys to strike back."

"Sorry your parents said to use any means to bring you back." One of the cloak guards said.

"I get it you don't have to force me back. I'm going back home to tell them something important."

"Yes sir." Kakashi got up and placed his money for the food, walking out with the two men. One the men came and asked Kakashi a question before they left. "It was hard to detect you today... Why is that?"

"I don't know Hiro... (Holding up the cherry blossom that fell off a cherry tree) Lets just go home."

**xXx**

Wasn't able to eat, Aoi just stayed in her room. Staring at the precious jewel Kakashi left. She couldn't stop staring at it, even caring his scent. She would be in the room he stayed but she would just end up crying. And someone would start to suspect something is wrong with her. She would never forget about him... Not those eyes, those lips, his face. Aoi didn't expect after four days and three nights that she felled in love with Kakashi. A pure-blooded vampire demon. The impact of him leaving made her realize this, holding in her tears clenching the gem in her hands. She doesn't want to admit it out loud, it would hurt even more than it is now.

Grandma Hana walking in, seeing Aoi in tears. Wiping her tears she holds the gem tightly. "Child why are you in pain?"

"My heart hurts so much Hana... I think it might break... I'm scared of it breaking. I don't know what to do." Aoi burst in tears, holding her chest, Hana held the young girl in her arms. "Child, its breaking my heart to see you in so much pain. I remember holding you in my arms when you was just an infant. You barely made it child, if it wasn't for a miracle you wouldn't be alive. Now look at you, a beautiful young woman..." Still crying Aoi thanks Hana for the kind words. "So tell me who captured your heart while we was away?"

Straightening up shocked and flushed trying to convince Hana she hasn't met anyone. "I've been around for a long time. I have my share of the same look you have... The look of a woman in love." Aoi never thought she could get any redder. Aoi finally admits that she met someone, a wounded man who she have healed and stayed at the estate until recovery. "So there you have it, he left in the middle of the night. I miss him so... Who would think that I felled in love this fast."

"Ah the old love at first sight. Yes I had my share in my younger years... If he didn't stay that just means he wasn't the one. Now you mustn't worry about that, your training is almost complete, time for the final step."

Inside Hana kimono sleeve was a wooden box. Opening up the box inside a gold chain with a red emblem medallion. This was the same medallion that saved Aoi life as an infant. The medallion was said to have healing abilities like nothing before, taking a chance Aoi parents brought it and true enough the medallion, they must use a little of Aoi blood to make the transaction a success. Making a bond with her, now she lives a healthy life. Aoi often wonders what the origin of the trinket is. One day at a young age she was attacked by a demon and the medallion saved her once more by combining her powers and the power within it. The medallion helped unlock her priestess powers, with her powers and the medallion she is one of the strongest priestess alive.

"It is time to use your medallion power. We took the necklace away from you since you was too young to control it, now it is time. To create a strong bond, stronger than from you was an infant."

"Yes... I am ready." Holding the medallion in her hands, she asked for Hana to leave to start the transition now. Going to her drawer, she takes out her hair pin. Pitching her finger on the sharp part of the pin blood soon comes out. Squeezing the blood out on the necklace, it soon glows bright red. Chanting words to seal the bond making a connection with it. The blood bond was now complete, and she finally understand the medallion origins. She remembers that the merchant her parents told her about was edgy to get rid of the necklace. Mother said she thought her eyes were glowing and that it looked like she had fangs. Most important part is the medallion, making a blood bond with it connects itself and the owner until death or whatever the seal is. Not only that making the bond she heard a strange voice in it. This medallion was created from vampires.

**xXx**

Being welcome home with open arms, Kakashi made his way to his parents quarters. The travel was a long two weeks; it would have been less but Kakashi was in no rush going back home to his kingdom. Seeing that their son was back, they where pleased and grateful for his safe return. Kakashi mother Yin gave her son a tight hug, not wanting to let him go. Shin, Kakashi father gave his gratitude to Hiro and Yugo. Hiro, a childhood friend of Kakashi and Yugo a loyal soldier of the East coast family also his father friend. Breaking the hug, Kakashi told everyone in the throne room to leave as he talks to his parents in private. Catching their attention everyone left. Yin and Shin looks worried at what news Kakashi has.

"Mother, Father... As you know I'm arrange to be married. But I will not, marry her! I will marry the woman of my choosing and if you will allow me I have found someone to be my bride. I just need time to woe her."

They both looked at each other; "We only want the best, are you sure she is the one? Who is this girl I will like to meet her." Yin said holding her husband hand.

"Soon mother, soon. She doesn't know my feelings for her yet." Kakashi said. "If you will allow it, I would like to have an extended time to be with her and know her more. So please I would like to be on my own, as soon as she accepts I will be back."

"Alright you have our permission, send Hiro and Yugo so we can tell them the news. You are free to go." Shin dismissed his son, biding their son farewell Hiro and Yugo walked in.

Leaving to his room against his door, a long red haired woman wearing a yellow kimono with white stripes. Her name was Saya, a vampire, her family help make our weapons, also my personal stalker. "Saya what are you doing here?"

"I heard you came back my prince, so I wanted to see you." Saya; the only daughter of the royal family general. Not only does her beauty capture the hearts of young elgible suitors; as well does her strength. She is an old friend of Kakashi, Saya wishes to be so much more. At her request, asking the King and Queen for herself to be a candidate for the prince bride. Agreeing she will be a great asset as well their own candidate. Saya was overjoy, confident that she will be the one at top. Knowing Kakashi wouldn't want to marry a stranger, would chose her because of their past. She hates to put her beloved prince in this predicament; it was a must to make sure the prince will stay with her forever.

"Well I'm leaving so thanks for stopping by." Moving her aside to enter his room.

"Wha-What! Leaving!? But you just got here Kakashi, you-you can't leave yet." She shouted.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't understand why are you leaving again!? You just got home!" Whinning, god he hates when she whines.

"Our little prince found his future bride." Hiro said smirking by the door.

Shocked and fuming Saya couldn't believe it, "THAT CANT BE TRUE!"

"Its true, he found a girl while he's been away." Kakashi felt like killing them both.

"Prince Kakashi! Tell me he's lying! Please... Who is she!" Saya demanded.

"You both are annoying. You'll meet her when I bring her back to the castle." Kakashi found his other handmade sword, kicking both Saya and Hiro out. "Stay out my room (pointing at Saya), I'll be back don't worry so much (pointing at Hiro)."

"Who the hell is worry? I cant wait to meet the girl." Hiro gave a toothy grin.

Walking off the only one still remaining was Saya. Angry and confused she rushed over to talk to the queen. They had an agreement! Sure she had another girl to beat; that was an easy task. But this... This ruins everything! _No way in hell some wretched woman is taking prince Kakashi away from me!_

**xXx**

In the forest Aoi practiced her holy powers and fighting skills. She learned how to fight when she was thirteen. Just something she picked up on. Training was a good way to keep her mind off of Kakashi, for only a short time. Nightfall approaching she grabbed her bow and arrow off the ground setting off home. Not knowing how long its been since the vampire prince left; Aoi spends her time training vigorously. A shift in the wind direction set her senses up; listening heard sudden footsteps. Shooting her holy arrow towards the hidden demon. His shadow came from hiding, his long white hair set her heart pounding. Unbearable to breath she dropped her weapon frozen. She couldn't move... couldn't believe that he... He came back... "Ka...ka...shi?"

He didn't say a word only just smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Done Rewritting this chapter. The next one should be done soon. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter **

**Please R&&**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun Fact: The time period of this story is in Feudal Era in Medieval Japan, Kamakura period. Since this is that era, i'm trying to piece together Miyu birth and from Inuyasha time. Which by the way in later chapters he would be making an appearance in the story. I'm terrible at math so if my math seems wrong or is wrong, I'm so sorry. The time period is 1303, since I did Kakashi father age and his mother I got 1103 so add Kakashi age you get 1303. I tried to figure out the rest of my math but... yeah I stop lol.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Missing You<p>

Normal POV:

As the sun rise, a young beauty still sleeps soundly. But her peaceful sleep soon fails when the sound of rushing feet stomping on the floor came bursting in the door. "Lady Aoi!" Springing up, a young woman in a servant outfit hug her tightly. "I'm so sorry for leaving your side! Please don't be upset!" Can barely breath, she tries to speak. "Mira! Let the poor child go, she can hardly breath." Letting Aoi go coughing and breathing at the same time.

"Sorry grandmother." Mira whimper.

"Its alright child, excuse me as I talk to Aoi alone please."

Still coughing Aoi was finally okay to talk. "...Thank you Hana..."

"Please call me grandma. Where practically family, I've served this family for so long."

"Grandmother Hana... Why are you back so soon?"

"The winter season is approaching. Your parents decided to spend quality time with their little girl."

"Since when?"

"Be more respectful... They care, just have a weird way showing it." Aoi was silent, disappointed Grandma Hana said she would bring her breakfast. Dawning on her, Aoi forgot about Kakashi. Rushing to his room, finding out it was empty. Deciding to check around the house for his where bouts. He was no where in the estate, not a trace. She soon realize that he left in the middle of the night. Going back to where he slept, she hoped he left a note. Nothing... He left her nothing. Underneath his futon, she spots a shinning object. Unraveling the futon a red jewel came out shaped in a red rose.

Holding the jewel in her hands, it was so beautiful. Like something shes never seen. And it belongs to him... Holding it against her heart, her heart rate increases. Even though her heart is still working, she also feels emptiness. _I miss him so much already._

**xXx**

At a far off village, in a local tea shop. Kakashi haves a break while eating breakfast. A distance away from Aoi estate, knowing that he is followed he made sure nothing was left at her home. At the tea shop a man and woman walks in. Sitting across from him, the woman had short hair which reminded him of a young priestess. From the moment he left, he felt depress. Regretting ever leaving her side. He misses her...

Two more customers walked in the shop. This time two men in black cloak, they both sat at Kakashi table. He was expecting a fight but really both men put there swords on the table. "Are you injured Kakashi?"

"It takes a lot more than a sword wound to take me down. But I sure didn't expect for you guys to strike back."

"Sorry your parents said to use any means to bring you back."

"I get it, and you don't have to force me back. I'm going back home to tell them something important."

"Yes sir." Kakashi got up and placed his money for the food, walking out with the two men. One the men came and asked Kakashi a question before they left. "It was hard to detect you today... Why is that?"

"I don't know Hiro... (Holding up the cherry blossom) Lets just go home."

**xXx**

Wasn't able to eat, Aoi just stayed in her room. Staring at the precious jewel Kakashi left. She couldn't stop staring at it, even caring his scent. She would be in the room he stayed but she would just end up crying. And someone would start to suspect something is wrong with her. She would never forget about him... Not those eyes, those lips, his face. Aoi didn't expect after four days and three nights that she felled in love with Kakashi. A pure-blooded vampire demon. The impact of him leaving made her realize this, holding in her tears clenching the gem in her hands. She doesn't want to admit it out loud, it would hurt even more than it is now.

Grandma Hana walking in, seeing Aoi in tears. Wiping her tears she holds the gem tightly. "Child why are you in pain?"

"My heart hurts so much Hana... I think it might break... I'm scared of it breaking. I don't know what to do." Aoi burst in tears, holding her chest, Hana held the young girl in her arms. "Child, its breaking my heart to see you in so much pain. I remember holding you in my arms when you was just an infant. You barely made it child, if it wasn't for a miracle you wouldn't be alive. Now look at you, a beautiful young woman..." Still crying Aoi thanks Hana for the kind words. "So tell me who captured your heart while we was away?"

Straightening up shocked and flushed trying to convince Hana she hasn't met anyone. "I've been around for a long time. I have my share of the same look you have... The look of a woman in love." Aoi never thought she could get any redder. Aoi finally admits that she met someone, a wounded man who she have healed and stayed at the estate until recovery. "So there you have it, he left in the middle of the night. I miss him so... Who would think that I felled in love this fast."

"Ah the old love at first sight. Yes I had my share in my younger years... If he didn't stay that just means he wasn't the one. Now you mustn't worry about that, your training is almost complete, time for the final step."

Inside Hana kimono sleeve was a wooden box. Opening up the box inside a gold chain with a red emblem medallion. This was the same medallion that saved Aoi life as an infant. The medallion was said to have healing abilities like nothing before, taking a chance Aoi parents brought it and true enough the medallion, they must use a little of Aoi blood to make the transaction a success. Making a bond with her, now she lives a healthy life. Aoi often wonders what the origin of the trinket is. One day at a young age she was attacked by a demon and the medallion saved her once more by combining her powers and the power within it. The medallion helped unlock her priestess powers, with her powers and the medallion she is one of the strongest priestess alive.

"It is time to use your medallion power. We took the necklace away from you since you was too young to control it, now it is time. To create a strong bond, stronger than from you was an infant."

"Yes... I am ready." Holding the medallion in her hands, she asked for Hana to leave to start the transition now. Going to her drawer, she takes out her hair pin. Pitching her finger on the sharp part of the pin blood soon comes out. Squeezing the blood out on the necklace, it soon glows bright red. Chanting words to seal the bond making a connection with it. The blood bond was now complete, and she finally understand the medallion origins. She remembers that the merchant her parents told her about was edgy to get rid of the necklace. Mother said she thought her eyes were glowing and that it looked like she had fangs. Most important part is the medallion, making a blood bond with it connects itself and the owner until death or whatever the seal is. Not only that making the bond she heard a strange voice in it. This medallion was created from vampires.

**xXx**

Being welcome home with open arms, Kakashi made his way to his parents quarters. Seeing that their son was back, they where pleased and grateful for his safe return. Kakashi mother Yin gave her son a tight hug, not wanting to let him go. Shin, Kakashi father gave his gratitude to Hiro and Yugo. Hiro, a childhood friend of Kakashi and Yugo a loyal soldier of the East coast family also his father friend. Breaking the hug, Kakashi told everyone in the throne room to leave as he talks to his parents in private. Catching their attention everyone left. Yin and Shin looks worried at what news Kakashi has.

"Mother, Father... As you know I'm arrange to be married. But I will not, marry her! I will marry the woman of my choosing and if you will allow me I have found someone to be my mate. I just need time to woe her."

They both looked at each other, "We only want the best, are you sure she is the one? Who is this girl I will like to meet her." Yin said holding her husband hand.

"Soon mother, soon. She doesn't know my feelings for her yet." Kakashi said. "If you will allow it, I would like to have an extended time to be with her and know her more. So please I would like to be on my own, as soon as she accepts I will be back."

"Alright you have our permission, send Hiro and Yugo so we can tell them the news. You are free to go." Shin dismissed his son, biding their son farewell Hiro and Yugo walked in. Leaving to his room against his door, a long red haired woman wearing a yellow kimono with white stripes. Her name was Saya, a vampire, her family help make our weapons, also my personal stalker. "Saya what are you doing here?"

"I heard you came back my lord, so I wanted to see you."

"Well I'm leaving so thanks for stopping by." Moving her aside to enter his room.

"Wha-What! Leaving!? But you just got here Kakashi, you-you can't leave yet." She shouted.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't understand why are you leaving again!? You just got home!" Whinning, god he hates when she whines.

"Cause our little prince found a mate." Hiro said smirking by the door. Shocked and fuming Saya couldn't believe it, "THAT CANT BE TRUE!"

"Its true, he found a girl while he's been away." Kakashi felt like killing them both.

"Lord Kakashi! Tell me he's lying! Please... Who is she!" Saya demanded.

"You both are annoying. You'll meet her when I bring her back to the castle." Kakashi found his other handmade sword, kicking both Saya and Hiro out. "Stay out my room (pointing at Saya), I'll be back don't worry so much (pointing at Hiro)."

"Who the hell is worry? I cant wait to meet the girl." Hiro gave a toothy grin.

Walking off the only one still remaining was Saya. Angry and confused she rushed over to talk to the queen. _No way in hell some wretched woman is taking lord Kakashi away from me!_

**xXx**

Two weeks went by, in the forest Aoi practiced her holy powers and fighting skills. She learned how to fight when she was thirteen. Just something she picked up on. Training was a good way to keep her mind off of Kakashi, for only a short time. Nightfall approaching she grabbed her bow and arrow off the ground setting off home. A shift in the wind direction set her senses up. Listening to the wind she heard sudden footsteps. Shooting the arrow with holy magic, the demon soon came out from hiding. His long white hair set her heart pumping, unbearable to breath she dropped her weapon. She was frozen, she couldn't move. He... He came back, "Ka...ka...shi?" He didn't say a word, only just smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope this chaper is good... I want your imput, please review. I'll see you soon!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter **

**Please R&&**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fun Fact: Okay, I found the ending theme song of this story. The ending song I pick for this story is Last Moment by Wakai Yuki; the ending theme song from Gifuu Doudou Kanetsugu to Keiji. I have never seen this show before but I heard this song from youtube and I liked it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Rapid Feelings<p>

Normal POV:

Aoi didn't expect to see Kakashi at all. After two weeks, she thought he would forget about her. "Your back..." Frozen in place, she wanted to express more of her feelings. Her heart is increasing with every beat, its a pleasant but also scary feeling. Only knowing him in such a short time she develop feelings so fast!? Its scary... But is willing to accept it.

Kakashi is in the same manner. He never felt anything like this before, never. His heart is taking full control, he often wonder did she bewitch him. Never having these feelings he doesn't know what to do with it. And if she did bewitch him, he hopes she doesn't stop the spell. Wanting to explore this new emotion, he followed his heart right back to her. "I couldn't keep away."

Before she could reply, grandma Hana called for her. "Go, later on tonight please meet me here. I'll wait for you." Whispering in her ear. "How do I know you wont leave again?" Afraid of his answer, smirking running his fingers to her now mid shoulder length hair. "I promise, I wont disappear again. Ill wait for you tonight Aoi."

Grabbing her bow and arrow she ran out the forest. Seeing Hana on the bridge, telling Hana how her progress has been. In the distance Kakashi was watching. He wish he could come out the open, by Aoi side. But he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Since humans fear demons, including vampires. Vampires look the most like humans besides the fangs. You can tell with demons when they are half, they look human but there are features that makes them demons. Ears, tail, etc. But vampires... cant tell unless we show our fangs. Humans fear us the most for that reason, demons in human skin. He could show himself to them now, but than if something happens he could be at risk of being discover. That is why Kakashi will wait for Aoi at the waterfall.

Aoi is so full of emotions, if she died today she would die happy. Holding onto the broken glass crystal rose sorrow filled her. Two days ago she was upset that Hana's granddaughter was clumsy enough to break her most treasure item. Now all of that doesn't matter to her, it was only recent she was depress. Now she is happy, nothing could break her spirits.

Half way down the hall, bumping into her mother. She could see that her mother isn't feeling to well. "Mother, are you alright?"

"Where is Hana?"

"I don't know, mother whats wrong?"

"Don't worry, I need to speak to Hana."

"Milady! Grandmother wishes to see you! She is with lord Yashimoto." Mira said panic tone.

"Yashi... This must be important if she wants to speak to us both. Lead me there Mira." Taking Lady Inu to her husband, Aoi walks along to make sure they both make it okay. Aoi is starting to worry greatly for her mother. Sunset approaching, she left to the woods in a hurry. Hoping that Kakashi was still there. Keeping his word, there he was by the waterfall, eyes closed. Wondering if he was sleeping she moved her face closer to him. In a blink, she was laying on the ground as Kakashi was on top. "Its rude to disturb someone beauty sleep." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't mean t-to!" Stuttering and flushed Aoi tries to process what happened. Laughing at her expression, it amazes him how much she can make him laugh so freely. "Its not funny!" Pouting still having a tint of blush. Stopping, he looks in her eyes as his hand caresses her cheek. Taking in her appearance. She is truly beautiful, her soft smooth skin, her brown eyes that sparkles when she smiles, nothing has change. All but her hair it has gotten longer. "My hair grows fast... Do you like it?" Blush on her cheeks, she notice how he was touching her hair. "Very, you look your age with long hair. It suits you better."

She could almost faint, hes so close to her. Her heart cant take it much longer. The way he looks at her, hoping that maybe he feels the same way... Why else would he come back. They barely said a word, all but stare at the other eyes.

**xXx**

With the moon and stars as there light, Kakashi and Aoi spent all night talking holding each other hand. Inside Aoi kimono sleeve, she took out the broken crystal and told him what happened. "Don't worry about it. It was something I found while traveling, nothing valiable to me." Looking at the crystal, his eyes saw her medallion necklace. _It couldn't be... _"Aoi... What is that on your neck?"

"You like? Its my medallion, I had it since birth... If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't be alive. You see when I was born I was very ill and weak, I wouldn't last much longer. Seeking help my parents found a merchant who gave them this medallion. Was said to have healing powers. Ive been cured, and was now a healthy baby. Than one day when I was young, a demon came and attacked me on the day I found out I was a priestess. My medallion saved me from the attack, saving my life twice. I found out the medallion and I made a bond without me knowing, so until I was strong enough to use my own powers I was to not use the medallion. Not until I was a full fledge priestess. I just completed my training today, now the medallion and I can be one again."

"Aoi (looking at the waterfall)... Do you know where the medallion came from?"

"No... But how the merchant was describe and how I was only able to have its power was a blood bond. I'm guessing its from demons... And how interested you are in this, its from vampire. Am I wrong?"

"You are correct. My people have been trying to find the lost Rose Medallion for centuries. You see legend has it that the medallion was once a vampire, during a war that vampire was killed. But not wanting to pass on, it made sure that it can live forever. So it is said that the medallion was created by that vampire soul and power. So you see, vampires search for the medallion for its power. I fear you might be in danger."

"True, but there is nothing we can do. I made a bond with it, a bond that can never be broken. You see this necklace is bonded with me forever, along with my children. It is a blood line bond. I cant sever my bond, im with the medallion for eternity. I'm sorry Kakashi."

Holding her hand tightly, lifting her off the ground, holding her tight. "If that's the case, your going to need a bodyguard. I voulenteer myself, if you so wish lady Aoi." Bending down on one knee, crossing his right hand on his heart, other hand holding hers. Cute giggles escape her lips, he couldn't help but admire how soft they look. "I Prince Kakashi of the East Coast Vampire Kingdom, promises to protect Aoi till my last breath." "I would like that. Promise to remain by my side..."

His signature smirk grace his features, "Forever, always, till eternity."

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for today, until next time. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter **

**I want to know what you think so far since this is my 5th chapter now. Please review, I want to know your thoughts on the story, if you are confused or anything. See you next chapter my lovely readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fun Fact: I was still looking so I didn't give it much thought but, the song I said was going to be the ending theme of this story... Changed my mind! Instead of that song, i've changed it to another song of Wakai Yuki. Instead of Last Moment, the song will be Destiney Sky by Wakai Yuki, the new ending theme song. Now here is chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Spring Fever<p>

Normal POV:

The winter is gone now it is spring. That time of year where you can find your true love, or in Kakashi case mating season. Its been six months since Kakashi left the palace and went to pursue Aoi. For a long time he has been coming up with a plan to romance her, making her his mate.

He has been in hiding in his old room he was staying in. Surprise enough she was right, the only time anyone goes in there was to clean the room. Being here with Aoi has been complete bliss. They've gotten to know each other a little better. Just as promise when she trains he is her bodyguard. From time to time he helps spar with her. Her powers are amazingly strong. She is no longer the fifteen year old he met during the winter, now she is sixteen a full fledge priestess.

It wont be long before he has to go back home. So if not today, but he will mate with Aoi.

Out in the field, Kakashi and Aoi practice there sword fighting. She is a one of a kind woman, with so much strength and power. Aoi has no limits, Aoi is one of the strongest women he ever met. Clashing swords, Kakashi got the upper hand when he was able to disarm Aoi weapon. Using her medallions power, she was able to set Kakashi back into hiding. Grabbing her bow and arrow, Aoi runs after Kakashi.

Up in the tree he watches for Aoi, making sure he has the upper hand to strike. Sensing her energy, he waits for his moment. An open window shows but was soon a trap. Showing that was off guard, she knew he would strike. So bringing down of her defenses was the only way to lure him in. In one motion she landed on the same branch next to him bringing her sword downward strike. Dodging jumping from tree to tree, he uses his own powers to attack from the power of his magic sword.

Not expecting that Aoi used a force field to deflect the attack. Readying her arrow releasing immense amount of power in one blow. It didn't hit him, he manage to escape. Behind her his sword just above her neck whispering in her ear. Leaving a smug look on his face, "It's over."

Looking around she sees the damage they both made. They now made another path to the waterfall. Bringing down his weapon his smirk never left. "You are strong, but experience beats raw talent any day."

"Don't get so smug... Tomorrow is another day, I will beat you." Determination in her eyes.

"I look forward to it." Leaving the field, not knowing they were being watched.

**xXx**

_Its been six months since Kakashi left. Saya is beyond pissed, her Kakashi going to woo a peasant girl. Since he left she sent out one of her bats to follow him. Decideing after so long, she will follow him. Going to the last place her bat has detected him. _

_She didn't expect to see this. Not only is Kakashi wooing a peasant girl, but a human priestess at that. No way would Kakashi fall for her, she must have bewitched him. She is going to rescue her prince, she just needs a plan. _

Coming up with a plan she felt eyes watching her. "I know your there so come out." Not even turning around to see who was watching her. Out of hiding a short man with the same hair color as her.

"Hehe it's so good to see you sister."

"What do you want Jiro? Shouldn't you be with Jin?"

"I came to check up on my little sister hehe."

"Go home Jiro." She said with a stern voice.

"Hehehe sorry no can do. I want to help you on your plan for Aoi."

"Aoi? The girls name? How do you know her?"

"One question at a time hehe. Yes, I know Aoi. She is a young priestess, the same girl who gave me this scar on my chest." His voice turned dark as he talked about Aoi.

"She's the one who did it?"

"Yes... She has gotten stronger since that time."

"Really? I see... She must really pisses you off huh?" Showing interest.

"Heh, not as much she pisses you off." Licking his lips.

"... I have an idea, I'm going to need your help Jiro."

**xXx**

With Aoi parents gone, it is just her and Kakashi alone in the estate. Both nervous, they didn't say a word. On this night Kakashi made a confession to Aoi, admitting his love to her. Accepting with all her heart sealing their love with a kiss. On this night they become one, pouring their souls out for one another. On this night blood, sweat and the smell of sex fills the room. In the heat of passion Aoi bites down hard on Kakashi left side of is neck. On this night... No regrets. A forbidden love has already started... Until tomorrow a new day will begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter<strong>

**_"Aoi is my mate!" _**

**_"I can stop these feelings... I'm sorry but I love him."_**

**_"She will never be accepted Kakashi! Why her!?"_**

**_"AOI IS MINE!"_**

**_"I've tried to make a deal, now I see its pointless."_**

**_"Aoi you must not go anywhere near that man! It is too dangerous."_**

**_"I will protect you." _**

**_"You are mines for eternity, you are the only woman I will have."_**

**_"You can't be serious!"_**

**_"Hhehe let the fun begin!"_**

**_"Lets end this... DIE!"_**

**_"KAKASHI!"_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fun Fact: On chapter six, I saved the chapter but... the conecction failed! So if last chapter sounds a little rushed or something is wrong... Than its proably cause I tried to remember what I put in the story and forgot. There was more detail in last chapter and im kind of upset that it didn't turn out how I wanted it. I just kept writing on the part of Saya and her brother along with Aoi and Kakashi. It was so detail, now I rushed it... It really sucks how it ended up like that. Well here is chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Lust, Revenge, Sin<p>

Aoi POV:

Last night events still leaves me flushed. The words we spoke, the things we did. What we did is consider a sin in most peoples eyes. It may be a sin, but I wouldn't change a thing... I have no regrets. What we did last night was amazing! A sensation ive never felt before in my life! He was my first, my only, I really love this man.

Seeing his sleeping face sends shivers down my spine. A tingling feeling that will never go away. It only happenes when im near him, and I wont change a thing. I love Kakashi, even if hes a vampire I will always love him.

Feeling a gentle touch on my cheek, reopening my eyes seeing a gentle expression. He looks concerned, I hope he isn't regretting what we did. "Are you okay, I did not hurt you did I?" His eyes revealing concern. Smiling at him I replied, "No i'm fine, you were amazing."

"You was amazing yourself." Smirking at me still caressing my cheek.

His hand guides its way to strand pieces of my hair, he soon starts to kiss me. I blushed when I realize we was still connected. Seeing how I noticed he moves slowly inside me. Surpressing my moaning his whispers tickles my ear, "Do you want me?" He didn't give me time to answer before we made love again.

**xXx**

My parents came back later on in the day. With my mom not far from giving birth, my dad is nervous since they've tried so long to have another child since I was born now it can finally happen. There second child.

Heading out to the garden, grandma Hana came from behind me holding a basket. "Grandma Hana!" I was shocked to see her, she was out on a sick leave. "The garden looks amazing. My granddaughters have really token care of it. Thank you for helping out Mira with the house hold chores. I don't know why your parents don't hire more servants."

"You know the answer to that." I started laughing as I remember that 'tragic day'.

"Everything in the house was stolen. Yes I remember, I huge pain that was." Hana stated picking from the garden.

"Since then my parents don't trust no one besides you. The only one who didn't steal since you was with my parents all day."

"They suspected me as well. I was off the hook since the blooded thieves stool my mothers precise... Its a shame, I don't even remember... Damn old age."

"Grandma Hana..." I can see her eyes tearing up.

"... Tell me... Whys is a demon in this estate?" A loud 'thump' in my heart sounded, suddenly stops. "Don't lie to me child... I know this scent most of all... Not only is he a vampire, but the vampire prince Kakashi."

"How-how do you know that?" My body wont stop trembling. "Ive met with the young prince before when I was fifteen. That was over fifty years ago. I was a wondering traveler, I had no choice since my village was wiped out by demons. I was the only survivor. In the forest on the east, I met Kakashi. I was weak and hungry, I didn't have much time to live. He gave me food and water, I am greatly in his debt. He helped shelter me, he was the first demon I saw that was kind. He had no motive just a kind heart... With that I felled in love with the prince. Of course it was one sided but I didn't care. He brought me safely in a human village, I dint want to leave his side. He hit me unconscious and abanded me with a nice family. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive, so don't tell me he isn't here. I know that scent anywhere."

In silence, I was completely thrown off. I had no idea about these events, made me realize I barely know Hana. With the wind blowing a scent im too familiar with came into view. "I thought you look familiar. You are that woman from that human village, Hana." Kakashi said coming closer to us.

"Yes... Im surprise you had in mind I was her. Old age has stricken me." Hana smiles at Kakashi.

"It wasn't that hard, even though you aged you still look the same." Walking towards the forest he turns to look at me, "You know where to find me." Walking away from us my attention back at Hana it was hard for me to read her face.

"You must stay away from him.."

"Huh... What?" Grandma Hana bangs covered her eyes.

"Aoi you must not go anywhere near that man! It's too dangerous!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"What are you saying? I don't understand?"

"... They wont accept you. No one will accept you! What you have done was a sin loving a demon. You will be known as an outcast! Please Aoi you must stop these feeling before it is too late." With pleading eyes staring at me.

"I cant stop these feelings... Im sorry but I love him. I love him so much Hana... I cant imagine my life with out him. I'm so sorry." Tears coming from my eyes. With a deep sigh Hana sits up carrying the basket walking back to the estate. "I understand... Just be careful child."

**xXx**

Normal POV:

Inside the forest by the waterfall, Kakashi waits for Aoi. Night soon came and was wondering what was taking her so long. Catching a weft of blood, alert he readys his weapon for the attacker. Two familiar red heads approaches making his blood boil. Saya and her annoying little brother Jiro. "... Why are you here?"

"Kakashi its so good to see you my lord." Saya said with a tint of blush.

"Hehe yeah Kakashi hehe good to see ya." Licking the blood from his lips.

"I wont ask again." Getting aggravated.

"I was worried about you-"

"I said I would be gone for a while. I would come back with my mate."

"... That priestess... You are mistaken my lord, she has bewitched you. Don't worry I came just in time to rescue you." A convicing look on her face, you would think she was telling the truth.

"What nonsense are you speaking?" His eyes now glowing red with rage and blood thirst.

"The wrench Aoi... Damn priestess! She has cased an evil spell to deceive you!" Kakashi laugher was erupted, "HAHAHA! What are you saying!" Still laughing.

"This is no laughing matter! You may think you love her but it is only a spell! You see she is the wretched woman who attacked my brother six years ago."

"Six years ago... Aoi told me about that, so you are her attacker Jiro."

"See I speak the truth! She has bewitched you! Not only you but Jiro as well! We must leave before she captures you again." Grab hold of his arm pulling him further away from the waterfall. Yanking his arm away Kakashi eyes glowed with rage at Saya. "It is true she attacked him for defense. What happened then has nothing to do with me. Aoi put no such spell on me. So leave at once before I do something I'll regret." Demanding Saya and Jiro to leave.

Now getting upset Saya tries to convince him "Please Kakashi listen-"

"Ive heard enough Saya go home now!"

"No!"

"... What did you say?"

"No... I said No! She will never be accepted Kakashi! Why her!? She is nothing but a worthless human bitch!" Smack! She was hit hard, her red cheek is burning from the contact. "DONT YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF HER! IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Not believeing her ears, her eyes where now glowing with rage. "You-you! Kakashi listen to me! Look what she has done to you, she-"

"Ive heard enough Saya! I told you to leave, now take your brother and go NOW!" Not waisting time she grabbed her brother and was about to go, until Aoi came into view. All of Saya anger that was built up will now be released. "Damn her... YOU I'LL KILL YOU!"

"RUN! Get out of here Aoi!" It was too late Jiro came from behind and grabbed her. "Hehe look at what I caught, ben awhile priestess hehehe."

"Let me go!" Licking her right side cheek a sly grin, "My you taste good hehe."

"Get your hands off her!" Taking his sword out he strikes at Jiro. Dodging still holding onto Aoi, "Careful lord hehe, you don't want to hit the priestess now would you hehehaha!" _This guy is nuts!_ Aoi thought struggling to break free. "Ka...Ka...Shi..."

"Release her now!" Clenching tightly on his weapon.

"Why are you going so far for her!? IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE! Kakashi please listen!" Pleading to Kakashi.

"Aoi is my mate!" Holding back her tears Saya bite her lip. Having blood coming out Kakashi cringe at the smell. "Ive tried to make a deal, now I see its pointless. (Taking out her sword) I will not sit here and watch you make a fool of yourself for this wench!"

"Hehehe let the fun begin." His grip loose, using her medallion Aoi creates a barrier. Deflecting him back, she holds the barrier up as she takes out her katana. "Ive heard enough... If I wanted to keep away I would but I cant. Im in love with Kakashi... And if that is a problem than I have no choice. I wont stand by and let you do anything with me! I will fight you with all my might!" Determination in her eyes Aoi stands tall.

"Its too dangerous... Just go I can handle them, run!" Kakashi goes in front of Aoi protective stance.

"No, if I run they will just follow me. Besides im not some damsal in distress, I can handle my own. I wont stand by and let you fight for me. We will fight together as one." Moving her back against his, but Kakashi knew she was smiling. Saya is now at her limit, she cant believe he will just give into her so easily. "ARGH!" Charging forwad to Aoi, disbanding there stance both moving away from the attack. Aoi holds her own with Saya as she gives numerous attacks, all Aoi could do is block and dodge.

Jiro is another story, he has yet made an attack on Kakashi. "Hehe sorry I don't have a weapon, I prefer my fist."

"That's fine with me." Putting away his sword, not waiting for his opponent to make the first move he goes in first. And so the battle begins.

**xXx**

The fight been going on for hours, both partys never giving up. On the girls side Aoi has the upper hand, Saya may be one of the strongest female vampires but compare to that Aoi is... Just too strong! And that is really pissing her off, she cant even kill one human girl. Charging again catching Aoi pattern, she knows she would dodge and that would leave an opening for her to side step to her right and get her.

Good observation but the pattern soon change. Instead of dodging Aoi blocked, using her medallion for another barrier this time it deflected her sword. This caused Saya disarmed and Aoi strike her putting in a dose of her powers in her sword. She hit Saya hard leaving a massive gash on her upper chest. Wide eyed Saya couldn't believe that she got her. Crashing into a tree the hit left Saya breathless and in need of help.

On the other hand Jiro say this and was even more impressed with Aoi. "Tell me Kakashi hehe what could you possibly want with the priestess? Is it the medallion she wears?"

"Not in the slightest. I never knew about the medallion until six months ago. All that interest me is the girl who wears the medallion."

"That's funny because I feel the same way."

"What are you talking about Jiro?"

"I mean the prestess Aoi... Why is she attracted to you... Of all people... I wanted the medallion for her to get close to me."

"What are you saying?"

"AOI IS MINE! I LOVE HER... I CAN REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME WE MET! Do you know how it makes me feel!? TO SEE HER WITH ANOTHER MAN!

**xXx**

Flashback Ten Years Ago:

Far off in the East, Aoi and her family visit a friend of her fathers. Alone, walking by herself outside the estate backyard a border near the forest and there house. A young boy lays by a tree wounded. "Hello... Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay kid?"

"Do you need any help?"

"No I want you too leave me alone!"

"Whah! Im sorry!" Crying, cringing in aggravation "Stop crying! Why are you crying!?" Not letting up he tries to comfort her.

"Hey... Im sorry please stop crying I hate when girls cry. Its noting to be upset about.

"(Sniff) Really? Are you sure (sniffles some more wiping away her tears)."

"Training with my dad and older brother. Its noting really, this will help make me stron-" He was cut off by a pair of small hands touching his face. Her fingers brushing against his brushed up face. His face heating up he mves away from the girl. "Wha-What are you doing!?" His face bright as a tomatoe.

"... May I, please..." He was at lost for words, he was going to respond 'no' but she already touch him. Her fingers light to the touch, he couldn't help but blush, she is the first girl to ever touch him like this. His heart is beating fast and his mind is cloudy, just by her touch. _Whats going on!? Why do I feel so hot!?_

"Even if you want to get stronger... There is plenty of time for that... Enjoy your time as a kid while it last." He has never seen a smile so bright before, almost blinding. "... What is your name?"

"Aoi... My name is Aoi." Her smile never breaking.

**xXx**

Flashback Over:

"Since that day I couldn't stop thinking of her! The following day I tried to meet her again but it was too late! Her and her family left, so following her scent I found where she lived! I wanted nothing else than to be with her! My father found me and dragged me home! So I waited for the moment for when I see her again! Six years have passed for when I saw her again... But I couldn't get any closer to her... It might have been my desire to see her but... I couldn't get closer... That damn medallion stop me! I was injured at that time (showing his scar) I also found out she was a priestess. That didn't stop me from loving her... It didn't, I love her so much... That is why I want you out of the way... No one can love her more than I do! Not you... Who can have all the women in the world, yet you found mines! She is tainted with your touch you bastard!"

Launching himself at Kakashi he was off footed when Kakashi tripped him pinning Jiro to the ground.

"... I understand you love Aoi. Im sorry that you love her... But than again I don't care. You almost hurt her! I will do anything to protect her! She is my mate! Even so why try to hurt her if you have the same feelings!?"

"Easy, my sister thought she could have her. I made a deal saying leave her to me... Thinking I want revenge for what she done to me... I was only trying to protect her!"

"Thank you Jiro... But protecting Aoi is my job."

"You cant be serious! You know nothing about her!"

"I know plenty... She is my mate, the woman I choosed to be with. That's why I love her, I know more about her than you think Jiro. If you care for her than prove it." Kakashi eyes death glare at Jiro, looking to see in his eyes his true intension. Hearing rustling turning they see Aoi staring at them. Getting off Jiro, Kakashi walks over to Aoi, "How much did you heard?" Ignoring him she walks closer to the fallen Jiro. Crunching down she grabs hold of his face "Are you okay?" The look of concern in her eyes put Jiro over the edge. Seeing Jiro blushing face Kakashi knew he loved Aoi, you can see it all around him that he loves her.

"You may be a crazy stupid kid... But your heart is in the right place Jiro. All that harsh training did some things to you. You are alright Jiro." For the first time Jiro saw Kakashi smiling face. Aoi must have changed him just like she did the same to him. "My sister?"

"She is alright... She is unconscious and I healed her wound for her."

"Thank you priestess." Blushing turning away from her.

"I told you, my name is Aoi." Showing that same bright smile she gave him ten years ago.

**xXx**

Walking to where Saya is Aoi got closer to her about to pick her up. "Lets end this... DIE!"

Before they knew it, Saya pirced Aoi chest with a knife close to her heart. Time froze for Kakashi... The color of blood made his heart beat. Catching her before she falls Kakashi holds her tight. Jiro grabs hold of his sister punching her in the face, "SAYA! YOU... HOW DARE YOU!" Feeling the prince dark energy, with venom and his eyes glowing with rage. "Get her out of here... Now!"

Taking no time to argue he grab his sister swinging her over his shoulder and running back home. Holding his beloved in his hands, he can feel her heart beat only breafly. Moving strands of hair out of her face opening her eyes she smiles at him. "Ka...Ka...Shi..." Her hand touches his face, grabbing hold of it. He holds it firmly against his face. "You are mines for eternity, you are the only woman I will have. I will protect you." He said as he kissed Aoi with so much passion. Her eyes widen as the taste of blood goes down her system.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, see you next time!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter im guessing you proably know it was my first time writing a action scene so I hope I did a good job. Ive been looking at other fanfics to see how to make a good action fanfic. So for those who have did action scenes in your story I want to say thank you cause without those fanfics I wouldn't know how to create one. For referances for my story. Here is chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Un-vampire<p>

Normal POV:

Taking no time to argue he grab his sister swinging her over his shoulder and running back home. Holding his beloved in his hands, he can feel her heart beat only breafly. Moving strands of hair out of her face opening her eyes she smiles at him. "Ka...Ka...Shi..." Her hand touches his face, grabbing hold of it. He holds it firmly against his face. "You are mines for eternity, you are the only woman I will have. I will protect you." He said as he kissed Aoi with so much passion. Her eyes widen as the taste of blood goes down her system.

She tired to break free from him but he just held her tighter to him. Her hand tried to make his hand break free, when her hand touched his right wrist, it felt wet. With the blood now fully down her throat he let her go. Before she can respond a shocking pain came from her heart. "Wha... Going... On Kakashi!?" The pain is just too much, not only is it at her heart but all over her body.

"I gave you some of my blood. Vampires heal faster than any other demon. Not only does a pureblood biting a human turns them into a vampire, but drinking the blood of a pure blood have other qualitys. By drinking my blood you will heal faster, and since I have a longer lifespan than normal vampires. Having my blood in you will heal your body and you will live longer than expected. I'm sorry but this was the only way I can think of to save you. You wont become a vampire Aoi."

"I... Know you wont hurt me... But it hurts ARGH! The pain!"

"I'm sorry Aoi."

"AH! It's not that... It's the wound that hurts... MMM I'm fine, its going away now." Hearing this he embrace Aoi, "Im sorry that I put you in danger."

"Its alright... You saved my life... Thank you Kakashi." Sound asleep Kakashi stares at the young beauty. Bridal style he carry's her back to the estate.

**xXx**

Back at the estate an enormous amount of humans was in front her estate. Getting closer, the men with torches notice Kakashi coming. Informing Aoi father him and the other men from the village ran towards them. Taking Aoi from his arms, Aoi father glared at him. "Who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Kakashi, a few months ago your daughter saved me when I was injured. Spending time with each other... Before I knew it I felled in love with Aoi and she loves me."

"... Why were you both in the forest and my daughter covered in blood?

"We was attacked, I had no intension to get her involved sir." Before her father could respond, one of the village men spoke. "You cant trust him sir, he comes out of nowhere saying he knows your daughter. For all we know he is the one who injured her." Kakashi growled from the annoying man.

"I understand your concerns, I can assure you I didn't harm her."

"HOW CAN WE BE SO SURE! I want you to stay away from my daughter young man, go home!" Kakashi wanted to snatch Aoi back to him, he cant believe how stubborn they are being. All he could do was watch Aoi move farther away from him. He may not like it but this is a good opportunity to go and check on Jiro and Saya.

**xXx**

Waking up in the comfort of her warm blanket, confused on how she got there hoping that Kakashi would show up. Hearing her door open she sees Mira holding up a tray of food. "Morning Aoi, I wasn't sure if you would wake today."

"How did I get here?" Placing the tray next to her Mira felt Aoi forehead. "A young man with long hair brought you back. Your father was very upset about him since he is a very suspicious man."

"You cant be more wrong Mira. Kakashi saved my life, if it wasn't for him I would be dead now."

"That's good to hear, but I think you should tell your father. He was very worried about you." Mira said pouring Aoi tea, "I will thank you Mira."

Leaving, Aoi was left alone with her thoughts. Something was wrong, Mira didn't seem like herself. Only one answer she can think of and that's they know Kakashi is a demon, the question is who told? She knew Kakashi wouldn't and grandma Hana gave her word that she will keep it a secret. So who else knew about Kakashi?

Finishing her breakfast, she rushed over to her parents room. On impact of coming in a number of people were in the room. "What is going on?" Aoi said confused.

"Aoi, tell me who was the man who carried you home." She had never seen her dad so serious.

"He is a man that I love, I was meeting up with him when we was attacked by demons. We fought them off but I was injured in battle and because of him I was saved."

"That's all well and all." Yahimoto replied. "But why tell me why are you around a demon." _So he does know. _Aoi thought, "I saved him when he was injured."

"That doesn't answer my question on why you are with him." You can hear the anger in his voice.

"How did you know he was a demon?"

"Answer the question!" Yashimoto shouted.

"Answer mines first!" Aoi shouted back.

"I was informed this by one of the villagers recognize him. Also this letter, was sent on the same day we was looking for you." Tossing my the letter, who was written by a concern villager who was passing by and knew Kakashi as a vampire. The only person I can think of who sent this was the woman who attacked me. So she ratted me out, and this so called other villager who im pretty sure I know. "You are to stay away from him Aoi."

"Please honey, your father and I are looking for your best interest." Aoi mom was the only one who wasn't demanding something from her. With pleading eyes she stared at her daughter hoping she'll give in. "No, Im sorry but I can't do that. I love Kakashi, vampire or no vampire I will still love him. And if you cant accept that than I have nothing more to say to you." Standing her ground with head held high Aoi left the tension filled room, escorting herself to her chamber.

**xXx**

In the forest early morning, Jiro consults with his very stubborn older sister. "You lucky the prince spared you Saya. What was you thinking!?"

"The plan was to dispose of her."

"The plan was leave her be and grab the prince!"

"Well it didn't work! Now she is still alive and the Kakashi is with her! (Sigh) All I wanted was for Kakashi to love me."

"Now you led him closer to the priestess."

"Like your one to talk you lost that little wench to Kakashi as well."

"But unlike you, I can see her. I can be able to talk to her... She is a kind person, Kakashi knows this and for that he spared you. So you should be thanking her instead of trash talking her!" Jiro voice raised as his anger fuled. Saya was taken back but was still upset that Jiro was right. She thought when the prince came back he would end her, instead he just ignored her. And that pissed her off even more. She sees how Kakashi changed so much because of the woman. For the first time she is jealous, of a human woman no less.

Up in the tree Kakashi looks up the sky. His heart is aching, he needs Aoi with him. He feels guilty on giving her his blood. But it was the only way to save her from dying. There were tales of drinking a pureblood blood you turn into a vampire, having the same effect of being bitten by one. Humans made this story up so that you can fear vampires even more. In truth drinking a pureblood or any vampire blood wont effect a human at all. No one knows why, hell no one really knows when a pureblood bites a human they turn into a vampire, that reason is unknown. It was told in had something to do with the fangs, since it carries genetics and by biting a human mixes up the blood. That is half the truth, the other half is to complicated even for vampires.

He has waited all day for _her_, impatience got the best of him. Day turning into night, feeling very anxious. Smelling the air his sense are awaken when he feels her coming closer. Since that day when her father took her away from him he has waited for her by the waterfall ever since. Seeing her again after a short while, he couldn't help but embrace her again. He misses her warmth.

"I wont ever leave your side. I miss you so much Kakashi, please take me away."

"Are you sure? You wont be able to come back."

"I'm sure, I love you so much Kakashi."

"I love you too." There love was reflected in the waterfall and the moon finishing the background. There love illuminated the night of a forbidden love between vampire and human.

* * *

><p><strong>Due to lost sense, ive lost where I am heading with this story. So for right now I will take a break from this story so I can find my inspiration again. Don't worry I will finish this story, I wont abandon it and it wont be long for the next update. Until next time dear readers, oh right any fans from my first story before and after hs; I will be starting the next installation of new chapters. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, ik its been a long time but I finially got my inspiration back! It might take a little while longer to get back where im want to take this story too. Updates will be slow but will be coming! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: A New Start<p>

Aoi POV:

Arriving at Kakashi home village, I never been more at peace and nervous all my life. All eyes was on us making me feel self conscious of myself. Creating butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Once inside the castle, Kakashi and his parents got into a heated argument about me being in the kingdom. Behind Kakashi guarding me from all who approach and might do harm to me. Mainly his parents, there ready to attack at any moment. They wanted me to leave but I stood my ground with Kakashi by my side I had more faith and confidence. I felt stronger having the courage to held my head high.

Two months has passed. Nothing has changed from his parents accepting me, getting so bad as to send out there strongest warriors to try and kill me. I kept them at bay until Kakashi comes, I could take care of them but I don't want to hurt them or worst kill them. Proving to Kakashi they was right, it wasn't that hard to figure out what they was up too. We both expected them to do something to get rid of me, who knew it would be so late.

After three months I found out I will be having our first child. That really tic off his parents. Not wanting to take any chance of them harming me or the baby we left the castle in search of our own home. I kept pestering him about we could have still stayed and I could protect the baby and myself, that his parents might start to have a liking in me in due time. He didn't want to take a chance, I agree and understand but I still had a little hope. That they might come around and approve of our love.

Cant help but dream...

Time Skip Two Years

Its been a full two years since we left my family estate and Kakashi kingdom. Since than ive grown into a powerful priestess. Along with the vampire blood Kakashi gave me, every night he would make me drink his blood in order to sustain it longer. The most ive drank his blood was when I gave birth.

It takes a long time for a vampire baby to age. And I wouldn't change a thing. I love this beautiful child we made. The process was tough and I lost a lot of blood, Kakashi was so mixed with emotions. Worried for my life, angry that he put me in this state of danger, fear that I might die from giving birth, but most of all happy. Once he saw his son for the first time he was so proud. Being proud still didn't stop his worry actually he told me we wont have no more children. I doubt that, cause I would like more children.

Until than I will be happy with our little joy. Our son Juugo.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, but that's all that came to mind when I wrote this out on paper. I hope you enjoyed, like I said when I come up with more ideas you will see the next update. Take care, until next time!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time since I last wrote for this story. Inspiration came to me, here is a new chapter! **

**Fun Facts: Any information I got, is from Wikipedia. And thank, anime/manga Rurouni Kenshin for this new chapter. I was watching the show and it gave me a great idea for a new chapter. Great inspiration huh! It was hard for me to get any for the story too. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: New Entry, Haku of The Wolf Demon Tribe<p>

Aoi POV:

Its been a full two years since we left my family estate and Kakashi kingdom. Since than ive grown into a powerful priestess. Along with the vampire blood Kakashi gave me, every night he would make me drink his blood in order to sustain it longer. The most ive drank his blood was when I gave birth. It takes a long time for a vampire baby to age. And I wouldn't change a thing. I love this beautiful child we made. The process was tough and I lost a lot of blood, Kakashi was so mixed with emotions. Worried for my life, angry that he put me in this state of danger, fear that I might die from giving birth, but most of all happy. Once he saw his son for the first time he was so proud. Being proud still didn't stop his worry actually he told me we wont have no more children. I doubt that, cause I would like more children. Until than I will be happy with our little joy. Our son Juugo.

**xXx**

Normal POV:

In the darkness, walking through the forest hearing the battle cries of soldiers. Risking there lives in a pointless war. Fighting for there rights, meaningless politics. In the raging fires ten soldiers came rushing to a young man wearing peasant clothes. All ten soldiers were killed in one swift motion. Continue walking, gazing upon the fire, looking at his blood stained hands. His body shakes as he grins upon the moment he kills his long lived rival. Kakashi, 'The Vampire Prince of The East'.

**xXx**

Aoi POV:

I have a bad feeling something will go wrong. I wont say we are at a time of peace or war. A new emperor has been named. Emperor Hanazono. What will change in the world, now that a new leader is called on. Walking on the streets to the market, gathering food for dinner. Back home, laying on our door step, a man in dirty rags, blood on his clothes. Doesn't look like it could be his. With my son on my back I was able to carry the man inside the house.

Ridden of his torn shirt only in his pants now. I cleaned his wounds, feeling his eyes on me I wonder why he didn't attack me yet or say anything. Maybe he was a good guy? Maybe he had an anterior motive. Whatever it was I didn't care. I finished just in time to feed my son, because he started to cry. Feeding him, the man soon sat up and looked at me. Giving a gentle smile, I soon grew suspicious. On just who was this man? What does he want?

Still smiling he picked up his torn shirt. Looking over himself I knew what he was getting at. He wanted to clean himself. "If you need a bath. Wait for my husband until my husband comes back please. I rather him know than to see some strange man naked in our home." When I said that he frowned, disappointment written on his face. Waiting in silence, with Juugo asleep I wanted to rest. I'm not foolish to sleep in front of strangers. I stayed up observing him. The more I look at him the more I feel like I can trust him. For a demon. Yes I knew he was a demon, just can't place what type of demon he is. It will come to me soon, I hoped.

Day soon turn into noon. Waiting for Kakashi stopped once he walked through the door. I wish it continued on. This was the end of our peaceful life.

Bursting the door open, attacking the man sitting right next to me. Moving out of the way holding our son, calling out to Kakashi to stop. If it wasn't for our son crying, I don't think they would have stop. Breaking apart death glaring at each other, I pulled Kakashi by the ear grabbing his attention. Rubbing his ear he stared at me. "He needs to leave." He said plainly.

"Why?"

"He is a demon."

"So?"

"He is dangerous. Do you know who he is?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Born this way can't help it."

We went back and forth asking a question with a question. The man started to laugh, inside his pants I notice something moving. In a tail motion. "I see who calls the shots in this relationship. Kakashi I can see why you like her so much." Gave a toothy grin.

"Don't be so formal with me." He sternly said.

"Don't be rude to our guest." I told him

"He isn't our guest." Raising his voice.

I ignored him and walked over to our guest. "Our you listening to me." Clearly I wasn't. Bowing out of respect I introduced myself. "Hello, I am Aoi. Kakashi wife, and this is our son Juugo."

"I know who you are... Priestess. You didn't have to treat my wounds. Don't worry im leaving, I wanted to come challenge you Kakashi. Next time, without the kid around. No distractions." Grabbing his shirt, putting it on he left out. Turning back around I can see his face is a little red. "... The name is Haku... Leader of the wolf demon tribe." He left back out.

With the door closed Kakashi glared at me. "Don't invite strange men in our house."

"He didn't have any ill intentions. I'm not stupid."

"Aoi." Started griting his teeth.

"Alright I wont invite your enemy back in the house." Avoiding an argument.

"Thank you. I'll take care of Juugo, you prepare dinner." Handing him Juugo, I kissed his cheek softly and started to cook.

**xXx**

Time Skip

Normal POV:

Twenty eight years have passed. A lot of things have change since than. Juugo is now two years old soon to be three. Aoi is now forty five years old. Since she drinks Kakashi blood on occasion her life span increased over the years, the only thing that changed isn't her appearance. But her hair, it grew much longer. Aoi face hasn't change, she looks as if she is still young. The age of time has been very well to her.

Often times Aoi wonders why Kakashi doesn't bite her. Making her a vampire. He tells her that it is better to be human than a blood thirst monster. She doesn't argue with her husband. He has his view points and she has her own. There love has gotten stronger with each year, day, hour, even second.

During the Siege of Kamakura, Aoi help the need with her holy powers. Aoi often wish for a better life, it never comes true. So far they live out the years wondering what they shall do next? What will happen to them in this new world. They got the answer in a strange way. In a baby girl named Kasumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Its not much, I had more but it sound run on so I had to delete some things. And I like how it turned out. Here is a preview; <strong>

**"The new era is growing weak."**

**"All the people I know is dead now."**

**"I don't know who I am."**

**"It doesn't matter who you was in the past. Right now you will live again. Start over. Your new life... Melody."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM BACK! Yes ik way too long. Im sorry. Like I said inn the past, I lost inspiration for writing. Now im back with a new chapter! I hope you like and enjoy it. I love you guys thanks for supporting me. Here is chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Previously on, Vampire Princess Chronicles;<p>

_Years are passing by for Aoi, since she had her son Juugo. Durng that time Aoi and Kakashi moved into a small shelter home for there family. After many years, a wolf demon named Haku. A long time rival of Kakashi, showed up to challenge him for a dual. Seeing that he didn't want to fight him with his son around he post pone the fight. Years passed by again and a new war is starting on the land. That doesn't stop the two lovers for conceiving another child. A baby girl named Kasumi._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Impact of War<p>

Normal POV:

The cries of young children. Screams from there dying parents echoing there surrounding's. Aoi couldn't take hearing it much longer. She had to do something. But whats more important is protecting her children. She felt bad abandoning people that needs her. Like she is a selfish prestiste. That isn't the cast either.

She wishes she could do more for them. But this is all... She has to protect her children. That is most important.

Kakashi is out help the men in the village as best as he can. Aoi wished he was here helping her. But she was more voting on helping the villagers. Of course, she forced him to go out. Now she is asking for him back... Safe and sound. Holding the barrier together. It was easy for her, since both Juugo and her new baby, Kasumi was asleep. The little angels doesn't even know whats going on.

Feeling Kakashi coming closer to there home. Aoi opened a little opening in her barrier. Making it just in time, she closed it really fast. Kakashi had no wounds on him... But there was blood. No doubt from the soldiers he killed. He looks fearless, compare to his features. His eyes showed something different. A man who was in pain. His eyes looks like Aoi. They couldn't stay much longer. They had to move.

"Can you surround yourself with a barrier?" Kakashi asked.

"... Our first home... Will be destroyed... Like this. Damn those soldiers."

"We have no time Aoi! Can you or cant you?" Kakashi looked at her.

"Of course I can." Aoi said. Kakashi placed Kasumi on Aoi basket, holding her around her back. A hold of his son Juugo, Kakashi nodded. Brining down the barrier, rushing out of the house. They home they built together crumble to the ground.

Notice by the attacking soldiers, Kakashi used his demon sword. Sending a dark energy blast, clearing a path. Able to avert any comfrentation, from the rest of the soldiers. Inside the forest they make their escape. Leading to a direction they never thought would return to. Aoi family estate.

By the riverside, Kakashi handed Juugo in Aoi arms. Continuing to run, by the riverbank lay's a young girl. Drenched in blood Kakashi walks over to the woman. Observing the girl, he saw that she had a large bump on her head. Shaking her awake, the girl lets out a yelp.

"Who are you!? OW!" Rubbing her head.

"Unless you want to die here? I suggest you get moving." She just stared at him. Seeing her confused face, he walks away. Following them, she saw the baby on the woman back. "The new era is growing weak." Kakashi said as he looked back at the girl.

"Have you ever met her before?" Aoi asked her spouse.

"No... But it isn't hard to tell that she is a vampire."

"You can also tell by the bite mark she was a human. Must have been turned for a while now. Her blood drench clothing is all dried up." Aoi stated.

"Hey kid whats your name?" Kakashi stop walking.

Fidgeting, the girl didn't stare into his eyes. "T-truth is sir... I-I don't know... M-my name."

"You lost your memory?" Aoi asked, Juugo stirring in her arms.

"No... I don't know who I am."

Hearing the shouts getting louder, and the stench of blood growing near. The conversation was cut short when the gang kept moving. Not stopping until they reach there destination.

**xXx**

At Aoi family estate, Aoi was the first to approach. What she saw brought tears in her eyes. The place was an absolute mess. Glass shards everywhere, blood stains on the walls, and dead bodyguards pilled up on the front yard. Aoi didn't even what to go any further. Kakashi along with the nameless girl looked around. Kakashi heard movement and found a woman shivering in a corner of his old room.

Approaching her, opening her eyes she saw him and begged for mercy. "Shh... I am a friend. I am Kakashi, Aoi husband."

"L-lady Aoi..." She weeped more into his arms. The cries getting louder, Aoi pressed forward making it to Kakashi old room. Seeing a very familiar face in his arms.

"Oh my god... Mira. Are you okay?"

"Lady A-Aoi... Im so glad you've returned." Mira smiled.

"There all dead... The soldiers stormed in and killed all of them. I was the only one who survived the slaughter. I was so weak... Even grandmother Hana fought." Aoi heart ached.

"All the people I know is dead now." Aoi almost cried at the realization. Holding her son tight in her arms. Kasumi woke up with a loud cry. Taking Juugo out of Aoi arms, Kakashi watches as his wife sings to the baby. Stopping the sweet lullaby, Aoi turns to the nameless girl.

"It doesn't matter who you was in the past. Right now you will live again. Start over, your new life... Melody."

"Melody?" The girl questioned.

"Your new name. I hope you don't mind. You just seem like a sweet girl. So I thought Melody would be a start over for you." Aoi said.

"Melody..." She smiled and nodded in agreement. She wont doddle on the past. The present is more important. She still cant help but wonder who she is. The last thing she remember was running. But running from what? The thoughts rampage in her mind, Aoi can see it all over the young woman face. Kakashi left hours ago to clean up the mess as the girls wait inside the room. Mira was fast asleep, Kasumi followed along with her as Aoi finish feeding her.

Seeing the bite mark on Melody neck, she couldn't help but wonder who bite her. A pureblood of course, but who. She is covered in blood that Aoi escorted her to the bath house. The stench was so strong that it burned her nose. She discarded the clothes and set out a new pair. A black with red and white stripe kimono. Walking back to the room. She laid down beside her babies. Havent sleep for hours, Aoi eyes thanked her for the rest.

Coming back in the room was Melody. Kakashi bathed after Melody, not feeling safe he stayed up as look out. Incase soldiers come back in the area. Not feeling her husband warmth, they both took turns taking watch as the other rest. In between look outs, they failed to notice Melody leaving from the front gate.

As morning came she was gone with only a note.

_"I will return again." _

**xXx**

Months went by and the war still held on. Aoi and Kakashi made a living staying at Aoi family estate. With her now in charge, her family stayed protecting the estae with the help of Mira. Whom later was taught how to fight by Kakashi.

Twenty years have passed and Juugo was now four and Kasumi two years old. Aoi forgot how old she was now. Years are going by them, during the war Mira found a man and gave birth to her first children, twins, boy and girl. She passed due to lost of blood. Aoi and Kakashi help took care of her children, since the father died at war before the twins was born.

With Mira children now at old age, they made there stay at Aoi old estate. Kakashi, Aoi and the children made there leave for the vampire kingdom for it was time for him to take over. The king and queen died, in which case is unknown to them.

Aoi became the first human queen of the nation. She maybe human but the strongest. With her priestest powers she is able to help the kingdom in many ways. A hundred and sixty four years flew by like it was nothing. Aoi met interesting people. Another female priestest who is equally as strong as her. Her name was Kikiyo, a young woman. At her same age Aoi became a master. From time to time she has trained with the woman.

Kakashi has been the best leader besides his late father to bring the kingdom to greatness. With the help of his wife the vampire nation is stronger than ever. With allies from the wolf demon tribe who is now under the ruling of Haku. And a dog demon that Kakashi met while he was training his son how to fight.

What could go wrong?

**xXx**

Time Skip 1529

A spell casted upon familiar faces. The dead bodies of friends. Aoi did the best she could. A demon will await for his lover return. She did all she could to help them. They will reunite in the future, a different time. As the crying fox demon called out to his friends. She walked out of the tent, meeting the dog demon outside.

"... I cant believe there gone." Aoi said.

"..."

"Your wife came from another time correct? She will be reborn again anyway when the time comes. Kind of funny. She will be resurrected three times in her life." Aoi tried to lighten the mood.

"..."

"You will met again. You changed fate of time. When you die, you will be resurrected the same time as your beloved."

"... Thank you." That was all she will get out of him. Yes, there friendship will met again in the future. Time will repeat for them. Aoi prays go out to her friends. For them to stay strong. Not only for them but for the one they left behind. The dog demon who lost his friends, and lover. The little fox is all that's left. Aoi couldn't bring herself to tell Inuyasha that he not only lost his wife, but an unborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes at the end I put a reference of Inuyasha. It is short yes, but don't fret. I will maybe do a story on Inuyasha. Maybe...<strong>

**Chapter twelve will be the last chapter of Kakashi and Aoi saga. Here is a preview;**

**_1772_**

**_"A war has began, to eliminate all vampires."_**

**_"Father, Mother. When will you return?" _**

**_"They will not take us down so easily!"_**

**_"If this night will be our last... I want to embrace you tonight my love."_**

**_"I cherish every moment with you."_**

**_"I lived my life..."_**

**_"Melody... You've return."_**

**_"Mother, where is father?"_**

**_"You've angered me!"_**

**_"So much blood..."_**

**_"I feel sick..."_**

**_"Mistress Aoi, I must speak on this matter. You are with child."_**

**_" This cant be!"_**

**_"Our last born child Kakashi..."_**

**_"We made it this far Aoi."_**

**_"I love you."_**

**_"I love you too..." _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, yes ik its been awhile and yes im still alive. Okay let me get started on the big annoucment. For all my stories that are in production, Before & After: Shadow Hearts and Vampire Princess Chronicles, yes I am still writing them, just at the moment my internet is off. The only reason I am writing this to you now is because I am doing this on my phone. Which is the reason I have so many typos. Off track, let me tell you one by one what is going on with both stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>B&amp;A: Shadow Hearts: let me say that the story title will change, why because it isn't very catching, I already have a story that's similar to the title so ill change it to something else. The new title is going to be, not very original but it is still an eye catching title, <span>Shadow Hearts<span>. I told you its not very original, like not at all! Now for what chapter I left on…. I have no idea!? I remember chapter 5, I might be right or not. From that point on the story how I had it so far is going to change drastically. Its not that interesting if im reacting what happen in the game but re-wording it to go with the setting I played for my story. So at that point the chapter and story title will change for the better. I would give you a sneak peek of it but that wont be no fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>(VPC) Vampire Princess Chronicles: VPC is right now almost on the last chapter of the season per say. I am working on the story as we speak, and I have to say that it is the best work during this whole story I have ever written. It was a wild rollercoaster me and VPC had, first it was the fact I was having a hard time wording my thoughts and typing it out, then I lost inspiration, last because of the lost inspiration I just rushed the work and came out with crappy work. Not to worry though, season 1 is over after chapter 12. Once that is done I will leave the story complete until I start the new season. The new season will involve only Vampire Princess Miyu story, flashbacks of her mother death and the time her and Larva relationship started. Don't forget to tune in… ill say next week, for the last chapter of season 1 VPC chapter 12.<strong>

**yes ik the these typos are terrible, its hard writing with this phone, I wanted both my readers to know what happen and why I haven't written in a long time. Next time you hear from me, it will be with the new installment of chapter 5 Shadow Hearts and VPC chapter 12. Enjoy your day, and for those starting a new school year good luck! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**Ive messed up... On the end of the last chapter. That whole Inuyasha thing was not supposed to be included. **

**Now for a fun segment, the ending theme song of this story ^-^.**

**The ending theme song is, the instrumental of Spice & Wolf opening song. Tabi no Tochuu by Natsumi Kiyoura. Well that's all I have to say. This will be the last chapter I write for the time being. Or if you must say the end of season 1. What will happen on today chapter of VPC? Find out, it is a must see.**

**1305 Juugo age 417**

**1333 Kasumi age 389**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Farewell...<p>

A long time ago, a human who seeked immortality and a way to save his unborn child made a pact deal with the devil or at least the reincarnation of the devil, his son Sin. A war between the gods killed off their entire demon races. Needing demons, followers, creators masked in human skin, he need someone to pledge a new demon race... who would be better than a man seeking help from the devil. Granting his wish... in a way, he watch the events played as the man craved for blood... the forbidden fruit of blood lust. This man was the son of a nobleman, he was going to be next in line, until he found out he had an illness that will kill his internal organs, the young man had only three months to live. Wanting to live forever, he had to find someone to help his cause, the heavens wouldn't speak of such a life, who better than to give him answers, but a demon. Before he passed, he wanted to bring up in heir, the mother of his child was ill due to the pregnancy and wasnt well enough to fulfill the unborn child.

Obtaining this good fortune, his wishes were granted. He started having a lust for blood, every night. The morning Sun would burn his skin, he became nocturnal, he became a vampire. The killing in their land increased, the villagers found the source and tried to end him. It was too late. His mate who soon gave birth to their son Connell, died by her own son, tearing out her insides, Connell was the first pure blood vampire. Carrying on the vampire lineage, with his father turning into a vampire, it wasnt the same as real pure blood lineage, Connell was an exception with the mother's blood cells and the baby as one during birth, and Sin temperament with the child upbringing the baby started to drain the mother of her life by taking all her blood cells and giving it to the baby. Creating new cells that soon attack her body, thus th beginning of the first pure blood. Sin plan was a success, the young human was only a piece of the puzzle, creating more demons from silly pathetic humans was a glorious plan, to use god creation as a weapon to destruction.

1722

Normal POV:

Early morning routine. The servants comes in and helps Aoi get ready for breakfast. Kakashi of course is already up and with their children as always. They have grown accustom to the lifestyle of a king and queen. But they still do things their own way, without letting go who they truly are. They have spent years together and their love never faded apart.

A war is beginning to defeat all demons from the humans. Starting off with the vampires. All humans despise demons that looks like humans. Vampires most of all. Creatures of the night. Vampires are starting to adopt to being out in the sunlight. with that their immunity will go to their children, and children's, children. Vampires we soon be immune to the sunlight.

Humans are now creating weapons to kill us. Special types of weapons that can only kill a vampire. Once word got out about it, Kakashi made it a point to destroy them. Bringing an army is too obvious. So it was decided he is going alone. Is what he thought, Aoi is going with him. Rather he likes it or not, they are of one mind and body.

Today is the ceremony of the big announcement of our departure. Dressed in her finest robes, Aoi heads out to meet with her husband. Two small hands grabbed hold of Aoi kimono. "Mama, when will you and papa come back?" Kasumi has gotten so big over the years. She is no longer her baby girl. She was a full-grown woman. Human years she is thirty-eight years old. She may be a woman, but she is still there little girl.

Kasumi became the number one top fighters of their clan. In both men and female categories. Along side with her brother Juugo. Juugo looks more like his father everyday. The spiting image of Kakashi. Aoi wonders if her DNA is even inside him.

"Mama? When will you return?" Kasumi asked once more. Hugging her child tight, one tear rolled down her face. "I just can't believe how much you've grown. You are so beautiful Kasumi." Kasumi was worried about her mother. For the past month she has said weird things to her. Picuring her like a little kid.

"Come. The meeting is about to start. The royal family has to be there." Aoi said, as her and Kasumi walked to the balcony. Outside standing the entire vampire nation. Kakashi making his announcement. His speak left the audience cheering, courage, a fighting spirit in there soul.

"A war has begun, to end all vampires... These weapons they produce to kill us wont be our bidding end in this world. Destruction will only cause chaos. Chaos will lead us facing lost of many terrors. Family, a friend. That is why we are going to attack at the source. Myself and my wife. Bringing soldiers will only bring trouble for both sides. Destroy their weapons, no war. I am willing to take this risk. In going on our own." Aoi steps forward beside Kakashi.

"We are of one nation! A strong nation! We will not yield!" Aoi shouted.

"We will survive..." Kakashi finished. The crowed cheered their names. Kasumi was very concerned for her parents. What if... Something goes wrong. Looking up at the sky... If god cares for all creatures. Than demons should be included. She prayed to the heavens, please. Her wish whisper along with the wind.

"Protect us..."

**xXx**

"Father, mother. When will you return?" Kasumi asked for the fifth time today. On the day of departure. Holding his not so little girl tight. Kakashi looked at his son being embraced by his mother. "Until I return, you're in charge. It will give you experience for when you become ruler."

"Lets hope it wont be for a long time to come." Juugo said.

Waving goodbye until there return. Kasumi was more worried than ever.

Kakashi and his beloved wife Aoi, journey out to stop the humans off the vampire race, Kakashi found out about this as only a rumor, until the humans charged and fought against his kingdom killing his mother and father and half the kingdom vampire population. Kakshi vowed to avenge his family and kill the humans who did this. Researching around villages, important information linked out, the humans who orchestrated the massacre are calling themselves vampire hunters. The vampire hunters noted that it was only the beginning of the hunt, that they created a weapon that will kill off all vampires in one night. Not taking chances he told his wife and what may accrue, being stubborn she will tag along for the upcoming battle.

"We are in this together..."

Two Months Later

As the wind blew for the upcoming winter, Kakashi and Aoi found shelter in an abandon healing clinic. Starting a fire and covering his sleeping wife with a warm wool blanket, Kakashi crimson eyes glowed as his hunger for blood arrises. Thinking back on this now dead parents and the lives of his people boiled his blood to a point he can taste seeking his fangs down those foolish humans who dare thinks they can kill their race with ease. "They will not take us down so easily!" His vice raged in the night, it was only a small declaration shout, he still awoken his beautiful Aoi.

"Sleep my love, you will need your rest for the upcoming morning." Aoi whispered as the flames flickered past her face creating an illumenating light that makes her skin glowed. "I will not rest till I bare my fangs down their necks." Venom spur from his voice. So much so that Aoi felt a chill down her spine seeing her husband so hurt. He may not get along with his parents, but they are still his mother and father and they loved their only son, just as much he loved them. wrapping the blanket around their bodies, Aoi sung a song to ease her husband mind. The song lasted until Kakshi vengeful eyes closed shut for the night, smiling and gently brushing strands of hair away from his face, Aoi leaned her head back on the wall as her beloved rest his head on her lap feeling safe and warm.

Following Morning

Walking in the next village, searching for the humans involved in the killing of the vampires. It seems that arriving in the village set an alarm off the moment they started asking questions. On sun down Aoi heard a merchant talking to his customer about warning the hunters. This village was created due to survivors of demon attacks and was under the protection of the so-called 'Hunter's'. "Damn them all." Kakashi complained after Aoi told him what she found out. "How can we get the information we seek when those fools are helping... what did you call them again?"

"It seems that they are going by th name, Hunter, for some odd reason. Maybe they hunt down demons, but ive heard no killing from other demons that lurk about, only the vampire killings." Aoi explained as herself and Kakashi walk further away from the town to walk towards the next village only miles down. As they walked, the cries for help was heard when a bandits were attacking a young girl. Intervening in the fight Kakashi stared him down as they ran away in fear from his death seeking eyes. "Thank you so much how can I?... Its you!" As the girl looked up we was met with familiar face.

"Melody... Am i correct?" Aoi asked, Melody jump with glee at the astonishment of her old-time saviors remembering her. "Why are you so far out child? You left the estate in such a haste the next morning." Aoi questioned Melody.

"I was looking for answers. As we slept that night, I had a dream about a farming land and a shrine. I woke up with a voce telling me to go there." Melody explained.

"Did you find what you are looking for?"

"Yes lady Aoi. I found the shrine. It was the home of a pure blood vampire, he awoken years ago and when i first waked into the shrine... He almost killed me. But for some reason he didn't. I left back home with your parents and grandma Hana that day and was greeted with rebellious soldiers who wanted to cause a revolution in taking down the higher-ups in government. Starting with your family lady Aoi. I remember getting hit with an object bleeding out and then feeling a sharp pain in my neck. Next thing i knew waking up to see a blood bath and no memory to back it up... It was frightening!" Melody wailed out the last statement. Aoi walked over to the distress woman and embrace her in a tight hug.

Kakashi not in the mood for hearing a sob story, he felt bad for her, he just didn't want to hear it. "We have our own problems. You said that you met a pure blood in a shrine near the farming village. Where is it located?"

"Y-yes. I was just heading there lord Kakashi. He is a very kind pure blood, he doesnt talk much, which i guess is part of his charm." He saw the same look in her eyes he saw with Aoi, Melody was in love. That night, they made it to the old shrine to see it re-polish brand new with new furnished equipment. "Lord Kiriyu, you have visitors my lord." She announced behind the door. You see his shadow in the candle light, when he pulled back the door Melody bowed lower to hide her blushing face.

"I recognize that blood anywhere. Kakashi, you have grown from the last time I saw you." Kiriyu smirked down at Kakashi, Kiriyu looked no more that forty years old, you can never tell her was seven hundred years old. "I see your still an old geezer." Kiriyu laughed at Kakashi sense of humor. "This is my wife, Aoi, we came looking for answers about the killing of the vampires and there killers responsible the 'Hunters'." Kakshi said, waiting for Kiriyu answer.

"I've heard about them. They killed your family in just on night, Kakashi, theses are no ordinary humans. They have killed two pure-blooded, your mother and father, they used both bodies in creating these weapons. They can easily kill you Kakashi, you a pure blood, those weapons ive seen what they can do. A weapon like that was created before a long time ago. That same weapon killed my wife. Out of jealousy my brother, who was in love with her, couldnt bare to see us together. Killing himself to create the same weapon that destroyed the love of his life. So you see you can't win."

"We can try." Kakshi gritting his teeth so much so he bit his tongue. Turning to look at Aoi, his eyes begging for her to speak, she didn't want to be rude and join in but since her lover was in trouble she step in. "Lord Kiriyu, we understand your concern. But the extinction of our race is soon to fall upon us if we don't act. Only seven remaining pure bloods are living, if we don't stop them now we wont have a second chance of survival if we are all wipe out."

"You are a priestess... A human priestess. Humans dont have no business in vampire affairs." He stated coldly.

"It became my affair the moment my eyes laid on Kakashi. I will give my life for him and the race if it meant keeping my family safe. So if you don't want us to bare our fangs out at you-"

"You stay out of our way." Kakashi finished what Aoi was going to say, showing his fangs in a dangerous way. Not seeing any point, Kiriyu told them everything he knows. Kakashi left out an exhausting sigh, "So they are calling themselves 'Vampire' Hunters' specializing in killing vampires and are located near the south mountains."

"That will at least take us half a year to reach the mountain at regular human speed. Whats should we do, we've already wasted time in asking human villages the hunters whereabouts." Aoi eyed her husband for an answer. "We wont run or hide from this problem. We understand the danger in going forward with this journey. It's either go forward or watch the fall of our race decrees into nothing, we refuse to wait and let this thing escalate. Letting it go on until we our the last to fall,the already took my people and my parents, i wont let them take my only family away from me Kiriyu. I understand about your wife, and you have my deepest apology, unlike you, who did nothing, i on the other hand will fight so they want take away the only treasures i have ever love. So i beg of you, pure blood to pure blood, help me by telling me there location and i promise you i will along with my parents and comrades will avenge for you in honor of your departed wife." Kakashi declared. Seeing her husband on one knee, realize how serious and critical the situation is, he resort himself to this level in order to protect them. This made her heart race, making her fall in love with him all over again.

"You are a foolish, brave young vampire that I envy. I was once like that and i would hate to see you like a pathetic old fool who lost his spunk. They are located at the south mountains in an underground cave. That is from memory, who knows if they are still there from the last I saw them." Kiriyu finished.

"It is more than enough, thank you." Kakashi left, following behind him was Aoi bidding both Kiriyu and Melody a farewell and her thanks. Alone in the room Melody walked over to Kiriyu and began to speak, "Lord Kiriyu, that was very kind of you to help them, thank you."

"No need to thank me. That wasnt what you wanted to ask me, was it child."

"No lord. If-if its alright c-can i please..." Removing strands of his shoulder length brown hair, Kiriyu exposed his neck, Melody had such a rush, biting into his neck Melody pleasure herself with her lord exquisite blood. After she left Aoi family estate, Melody was experiencing symptoms of hungry almost reverting to a level E, she found the old shrine, inside resting was Kiriyu. After he gave her some of his blood, she provided her full services to Kiriyu,helping him in regaining his strength after a long overdue rest he had upon awakening days ago. "You are quite greedy child. How would you feel if i were to mate with another pure blood Melody?"

Removing her fangs from his neck, blood dripping from her mouth with a disgusted look and hurtful eyes she simply responded without hesitation. "I wont let anyone take my lord away from me."

**XxX**

Four Months

As night fell, Kakashi and Aoi rest inside the forest, looking over the horizon of the south mountains. By tomorrow they will be inside enemy territory,and that frighten Aoi. Feeling her nerves rising, Kakashi held her tight into his arms, turning her face to stare into his crimson eyes, Aoi remembers the first time she stared into those beautiful mysterious eyes.

_Face covered by a fur coat wolf skin, figure shape of what seems a well toned man. Approaching stop with crimson eyes glaring at her. Such cold and sad eyes. He must be lonely… just like me. __Setting down the lantern. Slowly stepping closer to the figure. A growl from his throat set th young girl off guard "Stay away human." Such venom in his voice. Closer to him directly inches away from him._

_"I said go away girl."_

_"You are wounded are you not?"_

_"Hard at listening are you."_

_"Theres so much blood." Mentioning blood, I saw discomfort. Closely I saw what looked like fang's "you are demon?"_

_"Heh, I'm no measly demon girl. It insults me."_

_"I'm sorry. Would you prefer vampire instead?"_

_Crimson eyes enchanting her, one wrong move and she's finished "if you know, than you're in trouble. Go away."_

_"I will not, it's not my nature to leave behind a living creator. Even if they are said to be of the dead."_

_"You can't help me. I can only heal by drinking blood."_

_"Why not drink mines." Revealing her neckline of her red kimono. His hands stop mines "Sorry kid. I'm a pure blood, I can't drink your blood unless you want to become a blood sucking beast."_

_"How do you know, I'm not already one."_

_His eyes soften up a bit "your strange human." she chuckled lightly "Thank you. Do you mind if I drain a bit of my blood in a cup to give you?" Oh my lord, I sound pathetic! "It could be like serving tea." Please stop talking!_

_"Hmm you are a weird human."_

_"Is that a yes or no?" Pleading eyes begging to help him._

_"Fine do as you like. I wont repay you for it."_

_Bowing her head about to leave "do you have a name girl." Turning her head back to face him back "thy shall say his name before asking another's." "Hmp… Kakashi." She smiled gently before answering "Aoi."_

Thinking about that faithful encounter, she thought of herself as a lucky women while most would think of it as a sin, looking at his eyes, he bare the same eyes that enchanted her. He had so much passion and courage, pride most of all. That still shows in his eyes 'til this day. "Kakashi..." Staring into his eyes. " I lived my life as a happy woman. I regret nothing and I wouldn't give it a second thought of changing our past, we faced everything as a mate should, our parents may not have accepted us but at least we had each other. If this night shall be our last... i want to embrace you tonight my love."

"I want to cherish every moment with you." Aoi was happy that tears brim her brown eyes. That night was nothing like the first, all their love poured out that night as passion and words of love and hope supplied them to move forward and deeper as their hands held on tight to each other.

**XxX**

Next Day Early Morning

Making it inside the cave the Hunters were caught off guard. As Kakashi and Aoi made it to the main system to were all the weapons were made, as they was about to destroy it. The plan changed when the Hunters were able to grab their weapons, guns made from vampire bones and iron metal bullets with the fire power and blood of pure bloods they killed throughout the history of time. Kakashi and Aoi was at a dead-end. With no escape route and surrounded by these guns, for the last time Kakashi and Aoi looked into each others eyes. Aoi put on a strong face but Kakashi knew she wanted to cry. As they embraced each other, bullets were fired, as the two separated the final moments as the guns shot fire. On the ground, the lovers eyes never feld shut, eyes still connected, Kakashi tried to react his hand out to his now tear-stained wife while Aoi laid motionless.

**XxX**

Later That Afternoon

As the hunters take the vampires to the furnes, they were surprised yet again as a terrifying aura came from the priestess. She attacked with a furry of one hundred men. Killing most of the hunters with her bare hands, "Youve angered me..." Aoi stated licking the blood of her victims off her hand. She walked over to her husband holding his hand as her fangs sink deeper into his neck while crying out her pain.

Last Night

_After the two vampires made love under the full moon, Kakashi had very important message to his wife. "If anything were to happen to me, promise me Aoi, that you would take my power. Rule over our people until Juugo is ready to take lead. Be strong for both of us, because tomorrow we don't know what may accrue once morning sets. I will stay alive longer for you to come and take my powers." _

_"It's a good thing nothing like that would happen." Aoi dismissed the thought of losing Kakashi. Turning her face to look at him, Aoi hates when he does that. His eyes spoke in different volumes, but all truth. "Promise me."_

_"I promise Kakashi."_

Present

Now draining every last drop of blood from his body Aoi suppress her whimper's as she pressed forward fulfilling Kakashi last wish. As her amulet glowed red Kakshi eyes fluttered open and whisper softly for only his wife ears gracing a rare smile on his face, "I love you..." Removing her fangs from his neck to see her husband smiling at her with his crimson eyes closed shut. Giving back the same smile he gave her trying to stop the tears flow, red blood lips kissed her husband for the last time before he disappeared into ash. "I love you too..."

**XxX**

Aoi didn't even know how she made it back home so fast, all she remembers is destroying hunters weapons and killing them along with it. Biding her husband goodbye, filled up of his blood flowing through her body. She has never felt so sick in her whole entire life, Aoi still couldn't believe what she has just experience, one moment she was kissing Kakashi for the last time next she was so consumed with rage and sadness that she just... lost it. Back to the estate her first view site was her beautiful daughter Kasumi, seeing her mother at the distance she alarmed the other servants to inform her brother of there parents return. As Kasumi ran over to her mother and gave a crushing hug, she notice that something was wrong, looking over her mother she notice how she was stained with blood and that the scent was none other than her father. "Mother...? Why is there so much blood? Why do you smell of so much blood? Mother... where is father?" Kaksumi bombed her mother with so many questions all at once.

Hearing her daughter voice ask her about the father of their two children and lover of her heart and soul, something click inside Aoi. On that day for the first time as the servants, guards and Juugo came rushing to the queen, for the first time she was on her knees breaking down in a tearful sorrow.

Queen Aoi was still not well, she felt like she lost a piece of herself. She hasnt spoke a single word about what happened to the king only short apologies and a description of blood she saw. They came to a conclusion that King Kakashi is dead, Juugo isn't as convincingly sure like his sister is willing so quick to accept. He needed evidence, he needed for his mother to tell him what happened. "Mother i beg of you! They re saying that father is dead and didnt make it... That can't be true, it just can't... right?" Juugo pleaded with his mother to get some kind of information from her, for her to snap out of her little trance.

"Im so sorry Kakashi... So much blood... I... I feel... I feel sick!" Pushing Juugo out her way running to open the door of her chambers, releasing all the stress and Juugo lunch out the balcony, throwing up never felt so good to her. And so tiring. "Juugo call the nurse... Something... something is wrong." As she said that Juugo ran for the nurse and Aoi puke once again.

The examination was complete the family doctor didn't know what to say to the grieving queen, what could she say than tell her the truth. "Mistress Aoi, I must speak on this matter. You are with child." The female doctor stated truth in her words, Aoi can tell, that just broke her heart more. She knew for a fact it happen the day she embraced Kakashi the night before the coming morning to infiltrate the Hunters territory. "This can't be... It can't... Kakashi is no longer with me... The child will never know her father. Dear god..." Aoi ranted, the doctor was about to leave until she gave the queen a few words of encouragement. "I never knew both my parents. I saw its a blessing, at least you have the memory and love of both parents to give the child. I say that is a good outcome my queen, do you think so?" Nodding her head, she understood clearly, Aoi asked the doctor to send for her children.

Inside their mother room, Aoi seemed happy yet they still feel gloominess and tension. "You both have waited patiently, thank yu. Both your father and I our so proud how you turned out to be. I wish to share that with how your father loved you and would do anything to protect us. (Grabbing both Kasumi and Kakashi hands, placing them on her stomach) The _four _of us as a family need to be strong. Your father fought hard, he was so brave and fearful,he gave it his all. We wasnt able to reach the furnes where they created the weapons. When we was cornered your father was killed by a weapon that can take down a pure blood with ease. I was hit as well but it seems that it has no effect on humans. I have whats to say immortality from drinking your father blood through the decade. The night before, as a last request if something were to ever happen to us, I ask your father to turn me into a vampire. In return, if he ever gets injure to the point he can't heal from the Hunters strange weapons i must drink his blood to possess all his powers. We had a short time before the Hunters came to kill us, cornered my blood was for the first time in our lives, drunk and tainted by the fangs of a vampire. I am now a vampire and hold within me the power of a priestess an a pure blood. am the most powerful priestess this world will ever see. With the strength of your father inside me, my will to live on and fulfill your father wishes. I can't do this alone, if i am to rule, nothing will change. We will rule as a family. o you think you can wait a little while longer to become 'king' Juugo?" For the first time in a long time Aoi smiled.

"As long as you wan me to mother." He smiled back. Kasumi couldn't hold her tears, both saddness and happiness. Leaving their mother with her thoughts, Aoi left shortly out the stuffy room and looked out her balcony to look at the sun. A warm breeze grace her face and the sun rays giving her warmth. Aoi never felt so alive than now, having her last child with Kakashi gave her the feeling that this was her last gift of love to her. The smell of her waist still lingering after it was cleaned Aoi still smiled towards the heavens. "Our last child Kakashi... I love you."

_The young couple now leaving the vampire kingdom home after an argument from Kakashi parents. They both hold no regrets, they will start a new life, one lost is another gain, holding hand in hand Kakashi stared at his beautiful wife with a now pregnant belly. "We made it this far Aoi." Nodding in agreement she linked her hands on his strong arms, as her head rest on his strong shoulders, her smile never left her face even when they was being kicked out. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

"Forever... _Always._"

**The last chapter I messed up the date, and this chapter date. in a way. I lost track of how old there two children Juugo and Kasumi are. When Kakashi died they was suppose to be very young instead they are grown adults. So minor changes was added in how the story develop. In a way it turned out like i hope, Miyu i born in the end. I have to say out of the whole story, this chapter is my absult favorite! So for this story i am going to put complete, but dont worry i am adding a second season soon. **

**I cant believe its over... For now. It was a long road i must say. The last couple of lines, we go to a throwback when Kakashi and Aoi left Kakashi family palace. In the last sentence "Forever... Always" in that line both Aoi and Kakashi said it. It was a nice touch wasnt it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I would love to hear it... Thank you for reading hope to see you soon for the next season. Next time will be Miyu all grown up and a look at her life with Larva after capturing all the Shinma. OH!**

**Before i forget, here are all the birth dates!**

**Kakashi: born 1103, age 620 (Human years 62) (Aoi first met him when he was 200 and she was 15yrs old)**

**Aoi: born 1288, age 435 (Human years 43) (Was drinking Kakashi blood to stay young/Now became a vampire in year 1722 when Kakashi bite her)**

**Juugo: born ****1305, age 417 (Aoi was 17yrs old when she had him)**

**Kasumi: born 1333, age 389 (Aoi was 28yrs old when she had Kasumi)**

**Miyu: born 1723 (Aoi was 43yrs old when she had her)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu or Virtua Fighter and any questions please just review and i will gladly answer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
